Get It Right
by natmaria
Summary: Happens after "I am unicorn" when Quinn goes back to Glee Club. Rachel sees Quinn taking control of her life and trying to make things right. Not necessarily follows all that happened in season 3 so far, but it may have some similarities.
1. Chapter 1

I entered the bathroom in a rush, but stopped right away when I saw the blonde that was leaning against the furthest sink, surrounded by a thin cloud of smoke. I stayed there for a minute, blue frozen slushie dripping from my whole body, awed by the contrast that was Quinn with her adorably short blonde hair, the baby blue sundress and the cigarette between her lips.

"You still smoke?" – It was the first thing out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Quinn kept staring me up and down during another whole minute, and I wasn't really sure she would answer me because, let's face it, we hadn't really talked to each other since she came back to glee club three weeks ago, I guessed we were both avoiding the whole mothers-daughters drama. Yes, I was avoiding drama, hard to believe, huh? But then she just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and replied:

"It's not really that easy to quit…" – The whole staring thing going on was making me really nervous, Quinn rarely even looked at me in the past, and she only ever stared like that when she was ready to give me some mean remark. Well, that wet freezing feeling all over my body was most certainly not helping at all. I saw a quick flash of anger in Quinn's eyes before she spoke again, her voice laced with…was that pure rage? – "Who was this time?"

"The first one was Azimio, and I really couldn't see the other three for rather obvious reasons." – I shrugged before making my way to the sink in the middle. I jumped, making my bag fall to my feet, when Quinn practically yelled, in a tone way higher than her usual.

"THREE? What the hell? You were alone and they threw all **four** damn slushies at you? – I stared at her surprised by her outburst before shrugging again defeated.

I watched as Quinn angrily moved off the sink towards the door. She stopped with her hand at the door for a second, then she turned around to look at me again and I felt my knees going weak with the softness and caring that consumed Quinn's face, especially her eyes. I don't think I will ever understand how her mind works for her to be able to have such powerful mood swings. Then I focused again in her face and…_God, those eyes! I could just spend the whole rest of my obvious star-like existence staring at them. Like, you know, forever._ I didn't even think twice about that thought since it had shamelessly crossed my mind so many times during all these years.

I was so consumed trying to memorize, definitely not for the first time, that whole green sea and the way it was circled by a thin line of gold, that I didn't realize that Quinn was moving. It wasn't until she brought a chair closer to the sink that I saw she had taken my clean outfit out of my bag as well as my wash bag.

I looked at her questioningly and she smiled shyly at me. **Shyly**. Quinn Fabray never smiled shyly, actually lately she barely smiled at all, and when she did it was that gorgeous confident smile; she was still trying to heal, her walls always fully up. But this one was just breath-takingly different, she looked so free, open and almost innocent. - You may think that I pay way too much attention to Quinn when we were supposed to hate each other. The truth is, I am well aware of my slight obsession with her. - And again she got me out of my Quinn daze.

"I can't really go and punish them right away anymore, but I'll have a lil' talkin' with The Skanks later and we'll figure something out, the daddy's girls from the squad are completely terrified of the three of them. For now I figured I could just help you with all the cleaning." – At the beginning she assumed that fierce HBIC cold glare and her voice even dropped a bit and husked when she mentioned The Skanks and…_ Oh god, she should talk like that all the time_. But then at the end her voice was soft and that shy smile was back…wait did she just say something about punishing them, as in like protecting me? I completely melted at the thought and the sight of her.

I really needed to stop with all that daydreaming while having Quinn around, because again I didn't realize her approach until she was filling my personal space and sitting me down in the chair, her face right above mine. I couldn't really keep my eyes away from her face. Most people think of Quinn as the very pretty and hot ordinary blond type, but there's just something about her that screams exotic to me, maybe it's the amazing lines of her cheekbones, of her nose – surgically modified or not-, her lips and that one eyebrow thing she does, also there's the possibility of it being her facial expressions and the way you can see, if you pay enough attention, she's fighting her emotions with the twist of an eyebrow or the way she scrunches her nose. Yes, I know, I'm a stalker, a creeper, it just took me long enough to accept that I have a crush, a huge one, on Quinn and now I just can't help but try to soak up every piece of her that I can get. Which is most possibly the reason I asked Finn for a break in our relationship, I already had too much to focus on and I was actually a little ashamed to admit, but he wasn't really in my top priorities, at least not on top of New York, West Side Story or either on top of trying to deal with my crush on Quinn. After New York he just kept losing any appealing to me.

There it was, that twist in her forehead and a certain panic in her eyes, it was undoubtedly there for just a second, and then she came back to her cool, relaxed expression.

"You should…I need you to take off your sweater so we can start the cleaning." Her voice failed in the beginning just to assume that sure-of-herself tone that she always had and…wait, did she just ask me to…oh, yes, I guess it does make sense. I nodded and silently took the slushie drenched sweater off my head. I really should start wearing at least a tank top underneath those sweaters.

For a second her eyes darted over my torso and I felt myself blushing, then with a little scrunch of her nose she averted her eyes and stopped by my side, carefully she inclined my head towards the sink. She smiled one last time to me and started the water. Her fingers brushed my hair under the water taking the worst of the slushie with them. Her fingertips started massaging my scalp and I completely lost any sense of reality except for that amazing feeling. Not that the idea of Quinn helping me clean myself was something that I ever thought would be part of my reality. In my dreams, for sure, she appeared in my dreams at least twice a week, mostly in her Cheerios uniform…

"Rachel? Uh, Rachel." – Her voice got me out of my head and I no longer could feel her fingers in my head and neither could I hear the sound of the water running…oh no, did I… I opened my eyes to find Quinn still standing right above me, her face as well as her voice completely amused. – "I think you fell asleep on me." – Yep, sure did.

"I apologize, Quinn. No-one actually ever did this for me, therefore I wasn't aware this could be so enjoyable." – What the heck am I saying? She is so going to flip now and… is that a smile?

"No problem, Rachel. You know the scalp is a very sensitive area to the touch, that's why scalp massages are so enjoyable." – She kept looking at me with that very amused smile until her face dropped and her smile turned almost apologetically. – "I think I took care of the worst part in your hair, but they made one hell of a mess with the rest of your body, Rachel. You need a shower." – I panicked, it's homeroom which means that the gym is locked meaning there's no way to get to the showers, so I would have to be like that until at least second period and… I felt Quinn's hand rubbing my bare arm soothingly and I almost forgot what I was panicking about. Her touch was so soft and warm in my still freezing skin. – "Hey, don't worry. I already figured it out while you were asleep." She smiled teasingly at me. Does this girl have any kind of smile that is not just completely sexy? – "I just have to go really quick at my locker, I'll be right back."

And with that she was gone, and I was alone in the girls bathroom in only my black bra and my short plaid skirt. - Yes, although I'm aware that people think otherwise, I know that my skirts are really short sometimes, well I like my legs. – I couldn't help but be afraid that she had left me there just to go get some cheerios and make my embarrassment worse or that she just decided to left me here and not help at all. And then – barely ten minutes later, for the sake of being fair to her – she was back with a jacket and a bunch of keys. She handed me the jacket and gathered my bag and my clothes. She turned to me and my confused face must have been really endearing because a smile appeared in her face instantly. Then her eyes roamed through my body and I watched as she kept staring and started biting on her bottom lip, blushing furiously a second later when she met my eyes. _Was she just checking me out? .God. Nah, it couldn't be._ She so was and I couldn't help but give her a knowing smile. She blushed even more and I didn't even know Quinn **could** blush, even less that she would look so cute all pinky.

"I assumed you wouldn't want to walk around the school only in your bra, even though first period already started. Put the jacket on, so we can go." – I wanted to tackle her, seriously, she was being so attentive – and yes I found it really weird but didn't really want to question it while everything was so good – and she was still a little pink in the cheeks.

Although I couldn't help but wonder where we were going, and when I asked her what the keys were for she gave me a mischievous smirk, arched an eyebrow at me and opened the door. I quickly put the jacket on and followed her to the empty hallway.

"Since we were Sue's biggest stars, Britt, Santana and I had separated showers from the other cheerios, and we were the only ones that had the keys for them. Plus, as Head Cheerio I also had the keys to our locker room." – Quinn explained, but it didn't make any sense and I was feeling like there was something implied there that I should have figured out.

"Hm, okay, but you're not a Cheerio anymore." – I stated the obvious and Quinn looked at me with that same smirk. I almost heard the 'click' as I placed everything. – "You made a copy of them." – And then another 'click'. – "You're taking me to the Cheerios locker room. Gosh, Quinn, no way, Coach Sylvester will hunt me down if she finds out." – At that she scoffed.

"Yes, I made a copy in my first year. And no she won't, only the Head Cheerio has the keys, not even Sue has them. The worst that can happen is that we may find B and S doing it in one of the showers. Which, I may add, is not really a pleasant thing to witness." – She kept going while I stopped in the middle of the way dumfounded. She noticed I wasn't following and turned around. – "Come on, are you telling me you had no idea?" – She looked a little panicked then, so I nodded letting her know that I did. It was just that hearing it like that…and oh god, what if they were actually here? My face must have showed my terror, because she continued quickly. – "Don't worry, they're not really doing that anymore, at least not until Santana figures all her stuff out. And I really need to stop telling you all of this." – She added as a second thought, looking guilty, as we started walking again. I nodded dumbly processing all the now confirmed knowledge.

"They make a really cute couple." – It truly came out before I even knew I was thinking about it. A second later I was immensely grateful it did, because Quinn was beaming at me as we reached the locker doors.

"I know right! It kinda amazes and scares me how Britt got S totally wrapped around her little finger. And I shouldn't tell you neither of those things, 'cause Santana is so gonna kill me, but is so good to talk to someone else about it." – She looked torn, and scrunching her nose in that adorable way her face assumed a sad expression. She opened the doors rushing me inside before continuing. – "Santana keeps coming to talk to me and we go over and over again about all the things that could go wrong if they came out as a couple and I can see where she comes from. I mean, just thinking about all that happened to Kurt here, and seeing as her mom is just as religious as Russel. They probably wouldn't support her at all and she would end up being kicked out like I was." – I had never seen Quinn talking about it so openly, her face showed all the hurt I could only imagine she felt, I mean the hurt I felt from the way Shelby treated me is probably not even half of how much Quinn's parents hurt her. Obviously the use of her father's first name did not go unnoticed either, and I realized that Quinn doesn't really have a father anymore.

"I didn't know you guys talked about things like that. To be completely honest I never understood the kind of friendship you two had. You were always competing and calling each other out on stuff." – I didn't know how she would react to that but I really had no idea how they could work like that. Quinn kept walking to the back of the locker room, passing all the lockers, the showers and getting to a set of doors in the back of the room, she opened it and stepped inside before answering.

"That's how we worked most of the time since we met each other. We would call each other out in all the shit we did and we would always push each other trying to bring the best we could out of ourselves and out of each other. It didn't really work that well most of the time, we spent just so much of our time fighting that we couldn't really work on having a proper friendship." – She locked the doors behind us and took a sit in one of the weirdly placed couches that were around there. – "I always knew about her and Britt, I mean I was the third wheel and it was so obvious. But that was something that I never used in any of our fights and I think she really respected me for that or whatever. I was a bitch but I could see that through the years Santana became more and more of a bitch because she couldn't really deal with whatever it was between them." – It made an awfully huge amount of sense now that Quinn was putting everything out there and I must say it really surprised me that she was talking so much about it. Apparently it surprised her too, because she looked torn again for a minute, before she finished her explanation. – "After New York we kind of bounded again and I spent the beginning of the summer with them, and things went back to how it used to be, until I joined The Skanks. But now, with the whole thing with your m…with Shelby and Beth, I don't want to be like the person I was during all those years, because that was not me." – Now I was completely shocked, not only for Quinn's sensibility of not calling Shelby my mother, but I never expected to witness this kind of change on Quinn. Yes, I always tried and saw past all her walls and her masks, but I never expected Quinn to break them all. I really needed to work on masking my feelings, because seeing my expression she smiled knowingly at me and finished. – "I decided that I should start by changing my relationship with Santana. So I went to her, and laid everything out, told her that I knew about everything and that I wanted her to talk to me. She was terrified in the beginning about everyone knowing it. Eventually I got her to calm down and we spent a whole weekend just talking about everything: Brittany, Beth, Finn, my punk phase. We still have to work a lot with the yelling at each other about our bullshit, but I think we're really going to make it. Talking with Santana made me realize a lot of things about myself that I've been trying to ignore since ever."

She looked so pleased with herself and I couldn't help but feel really proud of her, I mean this is the girl I always hoped was underneath all of the pressure and the anger. I really didn't want to pressure her now that she was willingly opening but I needed to know one more thing.

"Why are you doing this Quinn? I mean I get you wanting to amend your relationship with Santana. But why are you helping me? Not that I do not appreciate it immensely, I just really don't understand why are you talking to me, telling me all of this now." – She smiled warmly at me, got up and went to one of the lockers. She came back with a bottle of shampoo and soap, handing me both.

"I told you, Rachel. I don't want to be that bitch anymore, I decided to do all the things that I always wanted to do but didn't do because I was too stupid to take control of my own life. And pursuing that relationship you offered me so many times before is one of those things. It's about time for me to get it right." – She kept smiling at me as she took my free hand and rubbed it with her thumb. Did all of this really just happen? Quinn was actually taking control of herself and she wanted to pursue a friendship with me – just the fact that she actually used the word 'pursue' said a lot to me already – and she is going to get it right…_Damn, did she actually realized that I didn't write the song for Finn at all?_ She squeezed my hand before letting it go and I missed the contact at the exact moment. – "Go ahead and take your shower, I'll be waiting here and if you're quick we may get in time for second period, we do have Mr. Schue together, right?"

I was only able to nod and give her a little smile, you can't really blame me that was a lot to process in a ridiculous short amount of time. I reached one of the showers and turned around, just to make sure that Quinn was actually going to wait. And there she was sitting in the couch again, smiling at me. And I could most certainly get used to have that smile directed at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Except for a quick goodbye smile after Mr. Schue's class yesterday I didn't see Quinn for the rest of the day since we didn't have any other classes together and she was absent in the glee club table at lunch - just like Tina like someone mentioned, I think it was Artie. I spent the entire lunch daydreaming about what could come from this said 'friendship' with Quinn - or maybe just about Quinn actually, those eyes, her smile, her legs, what was there not to daydream about -, barely paying attention at all to any conversation going on around me, which was a rather difficult task since Finn kept trying to get my attention to talk about us getting back together. Ugh, was the boy always **that** painfully annoying and clueless? Needless to say that even while at home, I spent the rest of the day in my Quinn daze.

So to say that I was a little eager to get to school because of the possibility of seeing Quinn before classes - since Wednesday was the day that we didn't have any classes at all together - was a colossal understatement. Clearly the fact that I skipped the last 15 minutes of my morning workout routine was absolutely worth it, as soon as I entered the hallway and made my way towards my locker I saw her. She was leaning against a locker, her posture completely relaxed, while talking to Tina who had her back turned to me. They were discussing something very animatedly, Quinn was beaming excitedly at Tina with a huge grin on her face and Tina was actually jumping a little on her feet. Quinn looked as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. She surprisingly wasn't wearing one of her well-known sundresses; she wore tight black skinny jeans, a dark green converse and a tight fitting green tank top. I love her sundresses, I do, but I couldn't help but notice how incredibly amazing her ass looked in those jeans, like, truly amazing - I'm totally Team Jeans - also, the amount of cleavage that was being showed… the sundresses were completely over appreciated. I was finally able to focus enough and opened my locker, chancing a last look at her and caught her eyes watching me. She smiled happily and waved a little, I smiled back with an enthusiastic nod making her chuckle. With that Tina turned around to look at me as well. She waved and motioned to Quinn for them to come to my locker.

Before they could even move there was a loud scream at the other end of the hallway by the Cheerios locker room and within a second at least half of Sue Sylvester's squad was running towards the girl's bathroom where, I had just noticed, was one of The Skanks - the one they called "The Mack" - blocking the door.

"Get out of the way! We need the bathroom!" - One of the cheerleaders - who I clearly recognized as one of the biggest adepts of throwing slushies around - practically screamed at the girl's face. Mack remained very calm and grinned smugly.

"You have toilets on your locker room, princess, go there."

"Everyone is feeling sick and Santana didn't bring her lazy ass to school yet. The locker room is closed!" - The girl looked like she could cry, or maybe just throw up... at that Mack averted her eyes from the girl and looked directly at Quinn with a big smile and I watched as Quinn smirked back at her, in that evil almost sardonic way that only she could put out.

"Oh, is it now? What a shame..." - She stopped talking to watch one of the older cheerios throwing up in front of a row of lockers, followed by four others that couldn't contain themselves. - "I hope that y'all throwing up around school is enough to make clear to you, bitches, and every stupid jock in this school that you shouldn't mess around with Berry." - She looked dead serious and... Berry? What? Everyone was looking at me and I was frozen at my place. I looked around and met Quinn's eyes and she winked at me. Why was she... Oh. **OH**. - "Rachel Berry is off limits here. I usually do not get involved in this stupid game you kids play, but if you mess with Berry again you better be ready coz I'll bring it, and throwing up like this will look like heaven." - She looked around the other many cheerios who were throwing up all around and then she actually looked at me and smiled, quite warmly. - "By the way, Ronnie, Sheila and some friends are in the other bathrooms and the order is 'no Cheerio gets in'. Have a nice day." - She finished smugly just as the first period bell rang. It took only one second before everyone started moving, I looked for Quinn but she was gone and Tina was already dragging me to our class.

I spent the majority part of first period trying to explain to Tina that I had no idea why The Skanks were helping me, and that no, I was NOT their friend. She was impossible, until I told her I guessed Quinn had something to do with it, at that she smiled brightly concurring with me. Which was extremely odd, since when did Tina believe Quinn would help anyone? Actually since when did Tina and Quinn talk at all? I questioned her about what they were discussing earlier but she didn't answer me and ridiculously started paying attention to class, in the last ten minutes. During second period I learned from Mercedes and Kurt that the Cheerios were sent home and the half of the squad that wasn't sick had to clean the hallways - I almost felt bad for them, because UGH. Also, they told me that Santana showed up in the last minute for her first class all smiles and not fazed at all by the mess the cheerios had made at school. I had to explain **again** that I had no idea why they had helped me out, but decided not to talk about Quinn with those two. I spent the rest of the morning wondering who else Quinn had got into this prank against the squad and how on Earth did she get Santana to help her.

It was really starting to upset me Quinn's absence during lunch, again neither she nor Tina were in our table. And of course as soon as I took a sit all the questions started, everyone was freaking out about my so said friendship with The Skanks, it would be endearing if they weren't being so annoying about it. The only ones that weren't shooting questions at me were Santana and Brittany that were looking at me with amused faces, Santana had that irritating smirk on her face - but this time it held some kind of warmness that I wasn't used with at all - and Brittany was smiling brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Ok, I always had a soft spot for how gullible she could be, I found it adorable even when I pretended it annoyed me. Also Noah wasn't questioning me either, he had an arm resting in the back of my chair and would occasionally smile at me or send me a wink, and it was comforting just having him around like that. Of course, until he opened his mouth.

"So people, it's been too long since this little Glee Club saw some action. Friday, hardcore Puckerman party at my house. The alcohol will be provided and all y'all have to do is bring your fine asses and have fun. Also, ladies, please, short skirts or dresses are always appreciated." - He smirked to the table and everyone ignored his antics. - "Oh, and someone tell my Baby Mama and our fine Asian Girl, I'll be outta here after lunch." - I looked at him disapprovingly and he smiled warmly at me and put his arm around my shoulders. - "Don't look at me like that my Hot Jew, you know I love you too." - He smiled jokingly but then his face turned serious and he actually pouted a little. - "You coming to my party right?" - I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder before nodding. He squealed a little in victory and I couldn't help but laugh at him, that is until I saw the way Finn was looking at us angrily. I sighed defeated and couldn't help but seek Noah's comforting embrace. He looked down at me and then I watched as he glared at Finn across the table. - "Don't worry, Rach. I'll tell him to back the hell off. The guy is a douch about accepting his losses." - He squeezed me a little tighter and smiled down at me. I smiled brightly at him, Noah always made me feel warm inside. I so didn't mean it like that, well yes he is a great kisser and make out partner, but since we stopped being an item he became a really good friend - Jews gotta stick together is what he always says - and I always felt like he truly cared about me, besides he is a really sweet guy if you ignore all the Pucksaurus lines. And he gives the most amazing giant teddy bear hugs in the world, not awkward giant like when I used to hug Finn, but a comfortable safe giant kind.

"Hey, the bell is gonna ring soon, I'll walk you to your class before I leave." – Noah said to me with a smile and a little wink before glaring at Finn. I rolled my eyes at him but stood up and took the arm he was offering. – "I just didn't want to give Finn any chance to bother you, if you don't want me to walk you to class is totally cool." – He said as we stepped into the hallway and he looked hurt, and I couldn't believe I was so distracted like that. I shook my head and smiled up at him, but before I could say anything we heard shouting, really loud shouting coming from the closed classroom in front of us, and I recognized the voice right away.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, SANTANA! SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, SHE WAS SO HAPPY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT TOGETHER!" – Quinn sounded pissed, really pissed as in fuming with anger.

"I KNOW OK, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW IT? BUT I CAN'T RIGHT NOW, Q. I JUST CAN'T" – And ok, shock, Santana was screaming just as loud but she sounded completely broken, so broken that it made me want to embrace her, and we are talking about Santana Lopez, for God sakes.

"S, you guys have done it before. It was never a big deal for you, and you worked hard on this. What's different now?" – Quinn's voice was a lot lower but still had that annoyed urgency in her tone. I looked at Noah and he seemed just as lost as I was.

"It's just too much, all together. I know it's just Glee Club, but, ugh. Quinn, you are getting to do baby steps, you're getting the chance. I had to crawl all over a lot of steps because I didn't want to lose her, but some things I just can't…you are getting to go in baby steps." – Noah and I shared a look and we both understood: Brittany. Santana wasn't accusing Quinn – like would normally happen -, she was broken sad that they weren't doing baby steps together…but, hell, into what was Quinn baby stepping?

"S…" – All the anger was gone and the sadness was palpable in her tone. – "I know, and I wish that you didn't have to do it that way, I wanted so much for this to be easier for you. But I can't really change that, so I'll do what I can to help you out. We'll get Chang to get our notes and we'll spend the period before Glee with her so I can learn it properly ok?" – You could actually hear Santana throwing herself at Quinn, and the way she was trying to calm her down. – "Shh, it's okay, everything is going to be just fine. I love you, San. Please, don't cry." – Who was this woman? Was this the Quinn we've been missing all this time? I couldn't help but smile, because Mckinley High was going to meet the real Quinn Fabray, but most important I was going to meet her, because she wanted me to. I glanced at Noah and I saw that he was smiling as well with teary eyes. I smiled warmly at him and gestured for us to keep going. He nodded and when we started walking I heard an almost lost whisper of 'Thank you so much. I love you too, baby girl" and froze in middle step. Was that..did Santana really…Noah dragged me away then looked at me with that same teary-eyed smile.

"I missed them. That was the way things used to be ya know, they were always sweet with each other, those sickening sweet nicknames, I mean, of course there was the yelling too, but... Shit, how I've missed them." – O-kay, that was a lot to process, jeez. How much do I not know about these people? – "Well, here we are, safe and sound in your classroom, Jew princess. Ah, don't forget to tell Quinn about the party." – I smiled at him and launched myself at his arms.

"I will and thank you so much, Noah. I would never complain about you wanting to walk me to class. Is always an honor." – He smirked and winked before walking away. I spent most of my classes wondering what could have set Santana off like that, and what was it that she couldn't do with Brittany that apparently was about Glee. Also what else would Quinn Fabray do to keep surprising me, that girl was turning out to be much more of a mystery that I had thought before, and believe me that says a whole lot of something. And oh my Lord, was Santana really a closeted sweetie? I'll have an aneurysm until the end of the year, for sure.

Usually Glee Club was the part of my day when I was able to just relax and do what I do best, hence why I always walked so confidently in the choir room. Everyone was already seated as I walked in, except for Quinn, Brittany and Santana who were all absent. Mr. Schue entered two minutes after me and was ready to start the assignment when the three of them walked in, and my not so relaxed part of the day started. Quinn was in the middle with the other two flanking her sides, that view would never not make me shiver, either amazed or terrified. They were all with the exact same outfit, except that Quinn's top was red, Santana's green and Brittany's blue, and I snickered rather loudly at the thought that they looked exactly like The Powerpuff Girls; but then I gasped when as they walked their matching pleated black short skirts raised exactly at the same time and I realized how much I've missed Quinn in those Cherrios skirts - regardless how much that uniform gives me memories that scared the life out of me -, the way her firm thighs flexed while she walked and how smooth her skin always looked. I glanced through her body and the way her top clenched in all the right places and as I looked up I caught Santana watching me with a smug smirk on her face, I cringed internally until I noticed how the skin around her eyes looked slightly swollen up. And then Brittany saved me from that little stared down.

"Mr. Schue, before we start today the three of us have been working on a dance routine that we thought would be fun to do and a bit different from what we always do. Plus we could maybe use some moves for booty camp." – Brittany talked excitedly and I felt a smile making its way on my face, that girl was beyond adorable.

"Actually, Brittany made the whole choreography besides having the idea herself, and Santana and I just had to work our butts off to try to keep up with her, which we didn't, obviously." – Quinn smiled with pure adoration towards the other blonde and Britt beamed at her looping her arm around Quinn's, while Santana just stared fondly at them.

"Okay, that's great girls. I'm surprised that you did it Brittany, but it's amazing, let's start with it then." – Mr. Schue looked really excited that someone has taken his booty camp rather seriously, and I felt quite proud because possibly for the first time Brittany's dance skills were going to be appreciated.

"I'll just be over there taking care of the music. You, my girls, go there and make me proud." – Santana nodded sadly at them, and Quinn squeezed her hand while Britt bounced to her and kissed her cheek sweetly. And the realization simply hit me: that was truly what the whole Unholy Trinity thing was about, they were a lot more Powerpuff Girls alike than just the color of their outfits; they were a system, the three foundations of something bigger than just each one of them. When I used to feel alone because I had no friends I pep talked myself about how I'd rather be alone than have friends as they supposedly were for each other. But at that moment I saw, they were only missing the foundation that keep them together, they were missing the real Quinn for their friendship to work. And as I watched I couldn't help but feel grateful for the friends I've made and the possibility I had to befriend Quinn, and by extension probably Brittany as well, although I was very much aware that Santana would be a lot harder.

The blondes stood in the middle of the room as Santana started the music. A violin played softly and Quinn and Brittany started to bend backwards, they kept bending until the violin stopped and they stopped with it, bent halfway to the ground. The violin started quickly and they stood up, each of them twirling softly to opposite sides, stopping after the second twirl, their right legs slightly up. As Brad joined in with the piano they dragged their right legs softly through the ground in semicircle motions, back and forth. Quinn twirled once more and with two long methodical skips she crossed the room towards Brittany who was waiting in position. At the last skip Quinn put her arms up with a classic gentleness while Brittany grabbed her hips and pulled her up effortlessly. They stayed like that for a while as the piano and the violin competed and worked together, Quinn had one leg straight down and the other bent slightly up toward her knee in a ballerina position. They looked so relaxed and so into it like they were a part of the melody, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I looked around to catch our fellow glee members reactions and saw Mr. Schue and Kurt with teary eyes and faint smiles; Tina, Mike, Blaine and Mercedes were beaming excitedly with huge smiles; Finn looked confused like he does all the time; Noah and Santana had the exact same look in their faces, a mix of pride, relief and pure adoration and as the girls danced the final part I watched both of them swallowing a sob. The violin had stopped completely as Brittany slowly pressed their chests together and started to get Quinn down, as their eyes locked they smiled brightly at each other. Brittany had one arm around Quinn's waist while her other hand was tightly gripping Quinn's and in one effortless swift motion she made Quinn do one full twirl in midair. I heard as Tina and Kurt gasped loudly with me and Mike actually jumped at his seat. Quinn was put fully back up to the ground and she straightened up putting one leg up in the air, making a higher angle than 90° between her legs as Brittany kept twirling around her in a mix of blonde hair, black skirt and long trained legs. When Brad played the last note Brittany stood in front of Quinn, who was still in the same position, facing us and as they joined their hands she opened her legs and went down, sitting on the floor with each leg stretched to one side.

Noah and Mike were the first ones up and clapping, as everyone else stood to clap as well Mike ran to the girls giving Quinn a high-five and scooting Brittany up and squeezing her tightly telling her how amazing her choreography was; not a second later Santana threw herself at Quinn hugging the life out of her while Quinn just laughed. I noticed Noah struggling by my side trying to decide if he should go there or not, but thankfully Brittany decided for him as she came bouncing and threw herself at his arms giggling and then dragged him towards the others. He put one arm around Santana and she immediately hugged him, then he gave Quinn a wink, she grinned and winked back. I could actually feel all the happiness that surrounded their group as they chatted and beamed together, but as Quinn locked eyes with me and smiled brightly I felt like all the air was being pushed out of my body, it was an amazing sensation, and I stayed there blatantly staring at her until Mr. Schue finally spoke up.

"Guys, that was amazing, it was so beautiful and I wanna thank you for sharing it with us. And Brittany, really it was a great job." - He smiled at the two girls as Brittany jumped a little on her feet.

"Really Mr. Schue it was all B's work. The choreography and then teaching me how to properly do it all, she was amazing." - Quinn was looking up at the other girl with such adoration and pride, like she could just talk about how amazing she is for hours.

"Nah, really Q you are a great dancer and a really quick learner. Plus you looked totally sexy doing the routine." - I couldn't agree more with Brittany, Quinn had looked all kinds of sexy. As everyone else laughed and agreed happily with Brittany Quinn just dropped her eyes to the ground and blushed slightly...and Quinn Fabray blushing was by far the most endearing and adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Well, I don't think any of us are in the mood for an assignment today after that amazing little show, so I'll just see you guys tomorrow." - I ruffed a little at Mr. Schue's lack of professionalism but I had to agree with him, not even I was able to focus enough after that. Everyone quickly agreed and exited the room, Tina had joined Puck and Mike at the exit, Brittany and Santana had their pinkies linked as they walked and the rest just followed behind. When I looked around it was just me and Quinn in the room, and I took a deep breath, because really I was still trying to process that dance and Quinn's new behaviour in general.

"You were really quiet during the whole meeting...didn't you like the dance?" - She asked quietly and I melted at how disappointed she actually looked at the thought that I haven't enjoined it.

"It was heartbreaking beautiful, Quinn. I never realized how great of a dancer you really are, and it made me quite speechless. I'm sorry I failed at expressing how truly moved I was by it." - When I realized I was already word vomiting, and ready to say whatever was needed to take that sadness out of her face.

"Wow. You do know how to compliment someone and how to make a girl feel truly appreciated." - She teased me lightly and I could see that she was only half-joking - four for Berry. - "Yeah, I took ballet for years, plus cheerleading and having Britt as a teacher, it was enough to do the deed." - She shrugged as it was nothing, and I never really thought that modesty would be a good look on her, but I've learned lately that everything looks rather great on Quinn.

Something was still a little off for me - yes, lots of things seemed off lately, but this was different - and another thing that I've learn is that I don't really have to ask Quinn specific questions, I only need to introduce the subject and if she felt comfortable enough to talk about it, she will. It was simpler and way more comfortable for both parts, so I went for it.

"I never thought that you and Brittany were that close, actually I don't think I've ever seen you two speaking at each other during glee, but today you guys looked magical. You can't really accomplish that without some sort of intimacy with a person." - Her lips curved slightly upwards and she had that look that had told me before that she was getting ready to open up, to unravel one of her mysteries.

"Brittany is sunshine. She is happiness and joy in its essence." - She smiled at me as she talked almost as it playfully daring me to disagree with her, but really there was no way that I could because she was completely right, so I simply smiled back. - "When you get to meet her even if it's just a little bit, it feels like hitting your head on a wall if you're mean to her or if you make her sad, like it literally hurts yourself. I did it once and she forgave me, because that's how B works, she simply loves people. I feel like it's impossible being around her and not smile all the time, I literally can't do it. So as the bitch that I was trying to be, as the strong person who could rule this ridiculous school I just couldn't be giggling on the hallways all the time." - She rolled her eyes at herself and smiled sadly. - "So I decided that I needed to slow down on the amount of time that I spent around her at school, because being mean to her just wasn't an option and neither was being seen as the giggling kind of girl. It hurt her of course, which made Santana mad, and that was the first time we fought which made B even sadder. But Britt seemed to understand why I did it, no one realizes how witty and wise she really can be. We spent next to zero time alone at school, it was always the three of us or just me and Santana, and I believe that that was when our friendship changed to the hell that it was at school. Out of here we spent a lot of time together, it was almost as if nothing had changed with B, but it had with Santana. It took a long time but I think Britt finally got Santana to see why I was doing it, my reasons were ridiculous yes, but they understood, because we always had each other's backs. Which is also why I never talked with them about the first time I walked in on them making out, or the first time I walked in on them having sex; Britt knew that I knew about them, but we never talked about it directly because we knew Santana would hate if we did. So when she needed to talk about them we talked as if we were talking about some random guy or whatever, it worked with us. I hated having to almost ignore her at school, it was painful and it made my days darker. The days when I came more relaxed at school and didn't scream at anyone? Were the days that B will go to my house before school, we would spend some quality time together, cuddled up on my bed and then go our separated ways." - Her eyes were full of tears that she was holding back and I just wanted to hug her tightly, but instead I took her hand and place it between mine. She smiled at me and then let out a small chuckle. - "She always knew she was my sunshine. She always knew that she could get my mood up by just being around me and she did, whenever she could she was by my side. I knew she used to say some things about me that to her were really mean, because she would come to my house those days looking like a lost puppy and apologize hundred of times and say to me how much she hated this whole keeping appearances thing." - She laughed out loud this time and it was certainly a view. Quinn Fabray with a few tears streaming down her beautiful face while laughing loudly in that gorgeous way that only she did. - "You can't understand just how relaxing it was for me to have a person who could just talk hours about ducks or other random things, or that could make a whole conversation around the guy who brings the milk to her house because she tried to guess what his life was about besides from delivering milk." - Quinn had such a loving look at her face, like she couldn't think of a better thing to talk about than how amazing Brittany is to her.

"She is certainly something special." - I smiled back at Quinn and our eyes locked again, and I felt myself getting lost in that shinning green ocean until Quinn's eyes widened as she gasped, looking at the watch on the wall she gathered her things quickly.

"Crap, I'm late. I'm sorry, Rach, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at class." - She talked without even looking at me, but suddenly she stopped and smiled sweetly at me. - "Thank you for listening to me, and...well, thanks for wanting to get to know the real me." - She kissed my cheek quickly and rushed out of the room. I sat there for long minutes appreciating the warm pricking on my cheek where Quinn had kissed me and processing the day occurrences until I decided that I needed to practice some vocal arrangements before I went home or before Quinn put me on a endless daze again.

After my exercise routine and trying a few notes, I decided to practice a few West Side Story songs. When I was ready it was reaching the time that the school was closed so I made my way through the hallways when I heard footsteps and loud laughter. I reached instantly for my little bottle of pepper spray but then I recognized one of those laughs, and as I walked through the corner they were there. Tina and another girl were there in the middle of the hallway leaning against the lockers and laughing out loud.

Tina was all dressed in black and red, really dark make up and a black cloak and all I could think was 'what the actual heck'. That was until I looked at the other girl and..._HOLY SHIT_, I lost all thoughts because it was Quinn...Quinn with her hair a bright pink again, really heavy gorgeous black make up, and - _DAMN - _she was using that nose ring again and she looked so, so incredibly sexy in a kind of badgirl way that made my knees weak ever since I saw it for the first time. I looked at her outfit and lost my breath; she was using that top that left her whole stomach bare, the same one she was using when I went to talk with her under the bleachers, and just like last time I couldn't help but stare at her abs, they were freaking glorious. I kept traveling my eyes down her body and felt myself actually getting hot, she wore a tight black skirt that ended above mid-thigh and actually, fuck, that ass and those legs would be the death of me some day. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I took my time appreciating how stunning Quinn was - again, yes I'm a creeper, but I'm not to blame with all that hotness, plus I'm a really sexually frustrated teenager. They kept laughing and talking quickly and I could see from the other half of the way how Quinn's eyes were shinning and God, she was breath-taking.

"Oh, hey, Rach." - My eyes snapped up when Tina spoke, she was looking at me with a knowing smile and I felt myself blush because, well I was blatantly staring at Quinn's legs at that moment. I looked at Quinn who had a huge smile on her face and I only could smile back as Tina kept talking. - "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I was rehearsing for the musical. What are you guys doing here?" - They shared a look, and I decided to go for Quinn. - "Quinn, your hair is pink again." - It worked like magic and she started to talk.

"We were...in a mission" - There was more laughter at that and they actually looked like good friends, it warmed my heart because Tina is a really nice girl and I was quite fond of her. - "And well, the hair is just spray, it'll be gone as soon as I take a shower." - I had to work really hard to try and keep the image of Quinn taking a shower out of my mind so I could focus on what their mission was about. I looked at them both questioningly and as Quinn smiled Tina sighed both knowing that that answer was not enough for me. - "Do you want a ride? I know you came walking this morning and I was about to drive Tina to Mike's house, because Chang was quite strict about the fact that I should get his girlfriend there as soon as we finished here." - Quinn smiled mischievously as Tina blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. Tina glared at me and Quinn laughed at us. - " I'll give you a ride too and then we can explain it." - I just nodded and Quinn started walking and Tina and I trailed behind her. Definitely a bad idea because, my God, her ass looked delicious. I snapped out of it when Tina elbowed me and grinned knowingly.

"What?" - I asked self-consciously. She shook her head and smiled warmly at me linking her arm with mine while I smiled back at her. Tina was definitely a good friend and, damn, she absolutely knew about my crush on Quinn then, I was just glad she hadn't said anything about it.

Quinn looked over her shoulder as we reached the parking lot and smiled at us, she went right to her car and opened the passenger door and the back one on the same side. "Ladies, your carriage." - She smiled goofly as Tina and I laughed at her.

"Girl, you are a dork." - Tina said as she entered on the back door, and Quinn only nodded her agreement as she got in as well and I took my sit beside Quinn. - "So, you wanna tell Rach or shall I?" - They laughed again and seriously what was that about all that laughing. I must have looked annoyed because Quinn spoke quickly after starting the car.

"Apparently, I'm a freshly bitten vampire and I'm very much hungry. So if Figgins doesn't leave Tina and her gothic wardrobe alone, she will let me bite his face off." - Quinn grinned as Tina laughed at how shocked I must have looked. - "It seems that my Skank ways at the beginning of the year got him really scared of me, hence why I'm dressed like this. It worked." - She finished with a shrug.

"Possibly forever, because he never looked that scared when I did this alone." - Tina said happily and I watched as she sent a grateful smile towards Quinn by the rear-view mirror. We spent the next 5 minutes of the ride in silence and as Quinn parked at Mike's house Tina spoke again. - "Thank you so much, Quinn. For the ride and for doing this with me, really it means more than you think." - She leaned forward between our seats and kissed my cheek giving me a playful wink before turning and kissing Quinn's a little longer.

"It was my pleasure, Tina." - Quinn replied as the girl was getting out of the car with a warm smile. Tina waved and ran to the front door where she simply got in, without knocking or ringing any bell. Tina an Mike's relationship always made me kind of jealous but also so so happy for them. They were perfect and cute together. - "They make a really cute couple, don't they? Our asian people?" - Yep, our minds seemed to be connected lately, I only nodded and beamed at her. - "So, Miss Berry, to your palace now." - I giggled because really, Quinn was such a dork.

I was surprised when Quinn didn't ask for any indications to get to my house. - "You know where I live?" - I really should start using the filter between my mouth and my brain, because I really didn't mean to ask that and I felt bad at the hurt look on Quinn's face. It was really not my intention to pop our bubble and remind us that we were never friends like this. She only nodded and kept driving. She parked the car in front of my house and turned to look at me but I spoke before she could even take a breath. - "It was really amazing that you did it for Tina. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who's getting to see the real you, Quinn." - I smiled warmly at her as I saw how her posture clearly relaxed at that.

"Yeah, Tina is really great and it was fun doing it. I just was never particularly nice to her at school and although I wasn't really with anyone...I'm trying and well, Tina was the easier I guess, because I've always been friends with Mike or whatever." - We got out of the car and she walked with me to my front door and we stopped in front of each other. Now that I was looking right at her face in such short distance I realized how tired she looked and I pointed it out to her. Her lips curved slightly. - "Yeah, when I decided that I wanted to just be me around people I didn't realize that everyone would question the way I was acting and that I would have to kind of prove to them that I'm not just playing a role."

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Quinn." - Just the idea of it made me mad beyond belief. - "Who are they to ask for any kind of proof? No one deserves that you exhaust yourself trying to get them to put their heads out of their butts and see what was in front of every one's faces since ever." - Who was idiot enough to not see that Quinn was never really **just** a bitchy mean girl?

"You may have always seen it, Rachel. But not everyone is forgiving or caring enough to try and look beyond people masks like you do." - She smiled kindly at me. And I wanted so badly to just throw myself at her, so I did, I launched at her and hugged her tightly and I was surprised beyond belief as she hugged me just as tightly. - "Thank you so much for believing in me, for giving me this chance." - I melted in her arms, taking one last breath I was consumed by her smell - a delicious mix of lavender and vanilla with something that I just couldn't put my finger on -; I squeezed her one last time before letting her go as I remembered something.

"You are more than welcome, Quinn. I'm just happy that you don't look as broken as you did before, although I'm aware that that kind of pain do not just go away." - Her lips pressed tightly as she simply nodded. - "Oh, complete change of subject?" - She grinned and nodded vehemently, then arched one of her eyebrows and I almost forgot what I was going to say, that wasn't supposed to be such a sexy thing. - "U-uh. Oh, right, uh, Noah is throwing a party at his house this Friday and he asked me to invite you because he didn't find you today. Are you going?" - She contemplated it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah I think I could use the distraction and the alcohol. With everything at school and..well, Beth is really not getting as easily used with me as I thought she would. Also seeing how much she loves having Puck around doesn't help at all." - She looked completely defeated and I sighed, because really I have no idea how to help her. - "He played a song to her yesterday and she just looked in awe at him, and when I tried to give her a bottle of milk she cried until I gave her to him so he could do it." - God, why did this girl have to look so completely beautiful whilst broken, ugh. But...hold up, of course that was it.

"I think that you're just not going through it the right way, Quinn. Babies when in such an early age get really attached to one's voice. They relate with faces, of course, but is really a voice that puts them on ease or completely freaks them out. Try talking to her even while she is in Puck's or Shelby's arms, try singing a song to her, I can't imagine a baby not being completely at ease if you sing to them with that voice of yours." - She looked as she was trying to process or get validation in what I had just said, after a minute she smiled a huge warm smile at me and hugged me again.

"Thank you so much." - She whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver running through my spine. She let go of me and stared at me looking torn until she took a step back. - "Still, I'm most certainly going to the party, because Santana will drag me there anyways."

"Would you like to sleepover here after the party?" - Damn, where was that damn filter when a person needed one desperately. Quinn looked genuinely shocked and was searching my face for validation and I shrugged probably looking a lot more in ease than I actually was. - "I could give you a ride, then you would sleepover and we could do something together on Saturday, I don't know. My fathers are going away for the weekend." - She smiled at the rambling mess that I've become and then her face became completely serious.

"Won't your dads mind me sleeping here?"

"Not really, I think they will be glad that I won't be alone while they're gone."

"No, Rachel, I meant that won't they mind **me** sleeping here, they know who I am regarding your high school experience, don't they?" -

"No, not really. They do know that I've been slushied, because well you can't really hide three different dirty outfits in one day, but I never gave them names." - I shrugged but Quinn's eyes got all teary again and God, why did my heart hurt so much whenever she looked like this. - "So, are you up for it? Think you can handle two full days of Berryness?" - She laughed at that and my heart made a little happy dance.

"Yeah, I can definitely handle you, Berry." - Oh My God, that huskiness in her voice, the Skank wardrobe and all the innuendo and I was already feeling all hot again. - "Although, you may have to give B and Santana a ride too, because I believe it would me my time as the driver." - I nodded because, really what bad could come from it, right? - "So it's a deal. As you're home safe and sound I think I should probably go." - She smiled and started walking backwards to her car, her eyes never leaving me. When she went to turn around something popped into my head.

"Hey, Quinn." - She stopped to look at me. - "I know you went all the way back and out of Skank mode because of Shelby and Beth, but if you wanted to I really think you should keep the nose ring. I don't believe Shelby would have a problem with a little way of expressing yourself like this, since it's almost the same as Noah's mohawk. And, well, it looks really great on you, it suits you." - I patted my back internally for saying that it looked great on her and not that she looked great with it, also for the use of the adjective 'great' since I could think of a lot of less appropriate ones. And they all rushed through my mind as Quinn arched an eyebrow at me and smiled cockly.

"Maybe I will, I'm gonna think about it." - She winked at me and...help, was she flirting with me? Nope, no way. - "Goodnight, Berry." - She practically purred and oh, yes, she was flirting. Was I too obvious on my leering or my compliments? Does she think I'm a freak...she flirted back with me, she didn't feel offended, she flirted...with me. Life was so beautiful in that exact moment. As I snapped out of my thoughts Quinn had already started the car and I waved as she honked the horn. Was it too bad that I was already wanting for it to be tomorrow morning? Going to school sounded like such an amazing thing, and...God we interacted for two days and I was already falling for her. As I entered and went right to my room there was only one thought on my mind, _'There was actually something about her to not fall in love with?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks everyone that's been reading this fic. I mean, I only started it because I needed to write Quinn a different storyline, since they're making her all fucked up and crazy. I wanted to put into words all the potential I've always seen on her, but it's really great to see that you guys like this Quinn as well. **

**All mistakes are mine, keeping always in mind that English is not my natural language lol. So reviews are appreciated, suggestions, comments, whatever you guys want. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_The italic part is kind of Quinn's flashback/Quinn telling Rachel. _

To say that I barely slept at all that night was no drama queen exaggeration, how could someone sleep when there was so much to think about, so many memories, in only two days, to go around over and over again. Quinn was making me restless, eager to discover day by day more about all that she's been hiding all those years, all that she felt the need to hide. I mean, I can't imagine how must have been growing up in a family that when you get pregnant the very first thing they do is kick you out of the house and of their lives; to say that I wanted to kick the Fabray's asses when I found out is the hugest understatement of my life. I can't imagine this happening to me, but the one thing I knew was that my fathers would have never kicked me out.

I was ready with my workout routine, my breakfast and my dads' one hour earlier than usual, so I decided to leave a note to my fathers and go to school, I mean, the earlier I'm there more chances to catch Quinn before classes, right? Also, if I walk again the more chances of Quinn giving me a ride, right? I went to my room and decided that going a little more nice-clothed would be to my benefit, and the idea came right to my mind: I grabbed the outfit that I used on that crazy Britney Spears week. The navy short skirt was definitely a must as well as the shoes, but I went against the high-knee-socks. I decided to use the fitting white shirt correctly this time with maybe just one open button more than needed, showing my green bra, and the navy cardigan. I straightened my hair pushing my bangs to the side and _voilà_, ready as one can be.

I walked into the parking lot at school and saw that parked already there were Noah's truck and another car, I searched around the place for him, because it was really odd that he was that early at school, and found him by the stairs of the entrance doors, but he wasn't alone, with him were Quinn and _oh fuck_, Shelby and Beth - I find relaxing to curse internally when I feel the need to. I hid behind the trees a few meters away from them, because...well I'm not sure why, but now I could hear them and they couldn't see me, but also I couldn't see Quinn who had her back turned to me.

"So, it's going to be what, like a week and you guys will be back, right?" - Puck was almost begging, like he desperately needed validation and I saw as Shelby smiled at him.

"Yes, Noah. One week tops and we'll be back from NY." - At that he nodded and opened his arms as Shelby willingly handed Beth to him. He bounced her a little and she giggled, he cooed at her.

"I'll see you soon, baby girl. Big daddy's gonna miss you, gimme a kiss." - At that he touched his nose lightly with Beth's and pressed gently making her giggle again. I smiled because, god, that boy would be such a great father and I just felt so proud of how much Noah had grown.

He kissed her cheek and handed Beth to Quinn, as soon as Quinn wrapped her arms around her the little girl started to cry, a hysterical cry and I saw as Quinn's back tensed immediately. She handed the girl back to Puck, who's eyes were wide open with shock and sadness, kissed that pinky cheek and whispered a 'I love you, Beth, see you soon', before she walked away quickly towards the bleachers, almost running. Both Noah and Shelby shouted at her, asking her to wait but she didn't even look back. I felt my own heart breaking as I watched Quinn running with tears streaming down her face, and my feet were right after her before I could even think about it. And, oh, what if she just needed to be alone? I felt myself stopping and then the next thought took over me, because, _screw this_, it had never stopped me before, I was going to be there for her. And what if she was going there to smoke? After that I walked as fast as one could without running.

I reached the final row on the bleachers and peaked through the corner. There she was, in the same dress and cardigan that she wore while singing "I Don't Want To Know" with Finn, but she wasn't alone, leaning against one of the pillars was Mack. Quinn was invading her personal space, talking hurriedly while the girl, dressed all in black, just nodded with a serious expression. Suddenly with one final nod Quinn launched herself at the girl, pressing her up against the surface and crashing their lips together. I was pretty sure my jaw was broken by how quickly it fell, because, really what the _fuck _was going on? I'd always imagined that Quinn must look really hot while making out - at least she did on my dreams - but I'd never really seen her giving her boyfriends anything more than a little peak - also the rumours were strong about how much of a prude she was -, but there she was, kissing another girl; actually trying to eat her face off would be more appropriate seeing how eager and forceful she was being. I had to admit that it was really hot as in like leaving anyone bothered kind of hot, but one thought was pushing itself to the front of my mind and taking over everything: since when did Quinn make out with girls? I didn't want to put any labels on her and of course, I had no problem with it seeing as my dads are gay and I consider myself to be bisexual, but _hell_ when did that happen? _Holy fucking shit_, what did that mean to my ever growing crush on her? Did that mean I had a chance at something..._anything_? Or did she only made out with Mack? OH MY GOD were they dating? I only half snapped out of my thoughts as I caught movement and watched as Quinn tangled her hand on the girl's hair mashing their faces closer together, deepening even more the kiss, and the Skank girl grabbed Quinn's ass fully, pressing their bodies against each other, and it was just too much for me when I heard a low moan, not being really sure from who.

I was at my locker in less than three minutes and I still had at least half an hour before first period...with Quinn, _damn it!_ I decided to wait already in the classroom, and took my usual sit. How am I supposed to act around her now? Should something change? How is someone supposed to act after having the hugest crush on a person for years knowing it would never happen and then suddenly it could very much happen? Not that it would, but then gender didn't seem like such an important thing anymore. At least I was being successful at keeping the image of them kissing out of my head. I was, until Quinn walked in the classroom, her lips a little red and her dress a bit messy - nothing that you could see if you weren't looking for it really - and I squirmed a little at my seat as I noticed that, _damndamndamn_, she was actually still using the nose ring, and the contrast between it and her blonde hair, her angelical face and the way she was dolly dressed was just so sinfully hot. She smiled at me and took her usual sit, right beside me. _FUCK_.

"Hey there. You weren't in your locker and it took me a minute to realize you should be already here." - How could she had gone from crying brokenly, to ravishing someone forcefully, to being this cheerful? This girl is going to drive me absolutely crazy. I didn't really trust my voice so I only nodded slightly at her never meeting her eyes. Her smile fell and her face scrunched in confusion, and god, could she please stop being cute? From hot, to cute, and back all over again...I can't really handle it. - "Rachel, is everything ok?" - I only nodded again, before fishing my notebook out of my bag and starting to write whatever came to my mind. It seemed to work because she got quiet and took her own notebook as our History teacher entered the room.

She tried to talk to me again in our next class - and why the hell did it all have to happen in the one day that I share all damn classes with her? - but after I only half-heartedly nodded or shaked my head as a reply to every question she stopped talking completely. I watched as she texted through most of our classes until lunch, and stormed out as soon as the bell rang.

I sighed and gathered my things slowly. It hurt me all the ignoring that I was doing, but really how was I supposed to talk to her without word-vomiting about everything. Before going to lunch I stopped at my locker to change my books, and suddenly I felt someone beside me and my locker was slammed...Santana. She didn't look angry, which was new, but she looked dead serious.

"Spill it, Berry." - Of course Quinn had talked to her, she must be all kinds of confused, ugh. I was so not talking about Quinn with Santana.

"I have no idea what you mean, Santana." - At that she scoffed.

"Please. Quinn is my girl she has always been and she'll always be, I know her like the back of my hand...or Brittany's hand. She's been trying so hard to get through all this fucking shit she had to bare and she would know if she had actually done something wrong, that's why she's only doing baby steps. And she is driving herself crazy, and me and Britts for that matter, trying to figure out what she did to upset you. So, spill, Berry, because I wants to know it _now_." - I stood shocked for a second because that was the biggest mix of good vocabulary, cursing and Santana kind of talk that I had ever heard. And then the damn wall crashed on my head: baby steps, this is what Quinn is baby stepping into that Santana hadn't have the chance to...and, _oh my fucking christ_.

"I-I, no I can't talk now, it's just, no, too much." - Some kind of panicked realization must have showed in my face, because Santana's eyes widened and she leaned a little closer.

"You-you know?" - She actually stuttered and it was almost as scary as all the thoughts that were around my head. I felt myself barely nodding. - "How did you..when? Ugh, stupid question, of course it was today. But, Berry why in the fucking hell are you avoiding her? I thought you were all cool with this shit.. you having two fathers and Kurt being your fairy godmother and all that jam." - It finally hit me what she was thinking. And I hissed at her.

"I am _**not **_homophobic, for fuck's sake." - Me cursing probably scared her more than anything else and I took it on my advantage, I couldn't do this, not now and certainly not with Santana. - "I just can't, right now. Just too much." - I turned to walk away, when I heard Santana's voice and she sounded disappointed and defeated.

"I always thought that as soon as she realized and accepted it and you realized she knew, you would make a move, finally do something. I think you're way more stupid than I ever thought, Berry." - I felt my eyes widening, my mouth hanging open and the panic burning inside. - "No, I never told Quinn or B, although I think Britt knew before me, she always does with this stuff. Quinn wasn't ready then and you weren't ready... damn, apparently you're still not." - At that she turned around and walked away. And I never thought I would agree with her, but Santana was right, I was not ready. Quinn was making out with girls, her best friends knew about my crush on her...was that aneurysm any closer? I could use it in that moment, because I was so not ready.

I tried to hide in the auditorium during lunch but well, nothing seemed to go the way I wanted lately. I heard as the door opened but no footsteps.

"I thought you'd be here when you didn't show up at our table." - I sighed in relief and turned to look at Noah. He was leaning against the doorframe and grinned when we made eye-contact. - "A lot to think about kind of day?" - He asked very softly and, god, how I wished I could have been in love with this boy. I only nodded as an answer and smiled weakly. His face scrunched in concern. - "Do you want me to stay here with you?" - He took a step inside but stopped as soon as I shook my head.

"No, thank you, Noah, I really have a lot to think." - He nodded, but before he could walk away I spoke again. - "But it would be really great if you could give me a hug." - He smiled brightly at me and ran down the steps towards where I was seated as I got up. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, leaning down to rest his head against my shoulder. Ugh, that was just so incredibly good and comfortable and I felt like I was inside of a bubble, me and my teddy bear. He gave me a long kiss in the cheek and then pulled away, he winked at me and walked his way back. - "Thank you, Noah." - He only turned around when he reached the door.

"Anytime, anywhere, Rach." - His smile was so sincere that it made me want to cry for the millionth time that day. - "Oh, by the way, you look really hot in that outfit, I missed it." - He winked before leaving me there laughing for the first time that day.

I didn't have to do much avoiding in our classes after lunch, because Quinn barely looked at me at all, although the hurt and confusion in her face were evident, at least to me. It broke my heart to see her like that again, it was almost like watching the Quinn that lost Prom Queen, or the Quinn under the bleachers. We had a free study period before glee club and as soon as the bell to our last class rang I ran out of the room and went to the auditorium right away. It was a very calm, inspiring place and well, not many people went there. Not in most normal days, anyway.

Barely a minute after I took a seat in the middle of the stage I heard footsteps entering the auditorium and I closed my eyes tightly: I just couldn't handle one more confrontation with Santana today.

"Hey." - It was soft, barely a whisper and I sighed: Brittany. It was better than Santana but still I just didn't want to talk about it. - "Puck told me you should be here."

"You should be in class right now, Brittany." - I opened my eyes to look at her and tried to be rude to make her go away but she had that innocent open look in her face, also with Quinn's words from yesterday still hanging in my mind I didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings, so it came out as more of a defeated whisper.

"I know, Santana is taking notes for us so I could come here. Well, she does it all the time, really." - She smiled slightly and stared at me, her eyes roaming through my face as if she was trying to find something there, like she was trying to get something from me. - "I know you don't have a problem with gay people and all this stuff, so I don't really understand why you are avoiding and being all cold with Q. I mean I thought you would be happy to know that she's trying to be a unicorn too, since you're a bicorn like me." - I was aware of the whole unicorn speech that she gave to Kurt and couldn't help but smile at her adorableness. - "I mean you've been wanting her since sophomore year when we joined glee club, right?" - Just like that my smile was gone. Should I even try to say something, I doubted I would make any sense even to myself.

"Even before." - It came out more as a whisper, but she heard it and smiled at me before moving.

"You don't need to worry, I don't really think anyone else pays attention enough to have figured it out." - She smiled as she walked up the stage, and did that girl read minds, because she sure as hell was reading mine. "So, what's wrong?" - She asked softly as she sat by my side placing her hand on my knee and looked at me with such caring and worried eyes. I felt myself opening up to her before I even had a chance to try not to.

"I don't know how to act around her now. I mean, I'm just getting to know her, this Quinn, the real one. I know you've known her all the time, but I haven't. I only knew the HBIC Quinn, the girl who tortured me, who cheated, who got pregnant, although I knew she was more than that, I didn't know this side of her. I'm just learning about this amazing friend, this caring, sweet Quinn. I just can't completely trust her yet and now this is just..."

"Making your crush on her bigger than ever, right? And it scares you, it scares you to think what your feelings may be like now. You already had a crush on bitchy straight Quinn, but this could be totally different now with sweet-awesome-caring, _lesbian_ Quinn" - I could only nod, because damn, was she right, I was scared out of my mind! Also, lesbian, okay, we had labels and Brittany was her friend they must have talked and she must know. And, oh god, I'm actually on the only right gender, _oh fuck, fuck_. I needed to change the subject a bit because I just couldn't.

"Britt, why haven't Santana told Quinn about it? I mean she could have made my life hell with this information." - At that she gave me a small knowing smile with a weird hint of sadness and Quinn was absolutely right again, any time Brittany had even a little hint of sadness she looked like a kicked puppy that you just want to cradle in your arms.

"I know everyone see Q and San fighting all the time at school and that everyone thinks that Santana is just a mean bitch, but she really cares about Quinn, like just as much as she cares about me and everyone knows she cares a lot about me. She knew that this could break Quinn all over again, bringing any other kind of trouble or questioning, even by your crush on her, would literally crush Q, so she never talked about it. They were always attacking each other inside these walls, trying to be more powerful than the other, but this things that really matter weren't touched, just like Q never used me and San against her; also they really always changed as soon as we were out of here, until last year when everything got way harder. I know you have an idea of how things were around Quinn's house with her parents and the stuff she went through, but you don't know how Santana's home is and you don't know how much she had and still has to struggle to accept herself. They both needed some sort of control in their lives, they needed to control something to feel like they were in charge of some part of their lives, that's what all the fighting around school was about and they really couldn't find a way to keep it separated inside and outside of school, so their friendship pretty much just went away. They never made me choose between them, because it would make me really sad, but they weren't the same anymore." - My eyes were glued to her, because god, this was the Brittany that very few people got to see, and was that sight breath-taking. Her eyes watered as she talked looking right at me, I took the hand that was still on my knee and held it tightly, she smiled weakly at me. - "I never had to try and have this control at school, because well, it didn't matter which one of them was on top, I was always protected. Neither Quinn nor San would ever let anyone be mean to me, they always took care of me, even when I didn't need them to." - A lonely tear fell down her face as she continued. - "I thought so many times about being in control instead of them, being the top one just so I could take care of them instead, just so I could protect them and make their lives a little easier. But no one would ever be scared of me enough, I mean no one in this school respects me like that, they only see me as the hot blonde dancer that is always following Quinn and Santana around. I could never protect them enough." - She looked down this time unlocking our eyes as she wiped away another tear. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me smiling shyly and with watering eyes and god, that was such a sad sight that I felt my own eyes tearing up. - "That's why I got into this whole Senior Class President thing. I want to have some kind of power in here so they can relax a bit, now that they sorted their stuff out, now that we are like we were before. I knew that most people wouldn't take me seriously, but after my performance at the gym some girls came to talk to me and they looked like they actually kind of respected me for the first time. Q and S are working hard with me on my campaign and everyone knows that we are a package, so if I actually win they would be right out of people's meaning shouts and they could relax and be more themselves... You know, now that you're Quinn's friend and that I can finally befriend you like I always wanted to without S being all upset, we even may get people to leave you alone too." - She nudged me teasingly and smiled brightly trying to ease the mood. That girl was just too much, and she did just said she always wanted to be my friend. I felt a tear going down my face as I launched myself at her, hugging her tightly and a smiled appeared as soon as I felt her arms hugging me even more tightly. At that moment I decided that I would drop my Senior Class President campaign and focus on helping Brittany's, and I could just hope that Kurt would forgive me.

"Thank you, Brittany." - I said as soon as we pulled away and she kept my hands between hers. She nodded and smiled before saying.

"I only really told you all of that because I need you to understand that while it must be really hard for you, it is really way worse for Quinn. She'll be really broken if she loses your friendship now that she needs it the most and that she's working so hard to deserve it, especially if she believes that it was because she was being truly herself. And that's what she thinks right now if I know her well, and I know I do." - As the information sank in I felt myself starting to panic, because I couldn't make Quinn feel like that, I knew I was hurting her but this just _no_, unacceptable. Brittany squeezed my hands and I looked up at her smiling face. - "She is in the third floor girl's bathroom. Puck and San made sure of it, and also that you guys will have all the time you need to talk." - I hugged her again and almost ran out of the auditorium, but stopped as I reached the door when she talked again. - "Oh and the outfit choice? Totally hot, Rach, you look amazing. But I do miss the high-knee socks." - She grinned at me and she looked like a mix of cute and sexy and that aneurysm was definitely coming.

"Thank you so much, Britt. You're really awesome and I've always wanted to be your friend too." - She beamed at me and threw me a kiss before waving for me to get out. I smiled at her and ran out.

As I reached the third floor I spotted Noah just around a corner and he winked at me. I was so grateful and in such a rush to talk to Quinn that it didn't even cross my mind the idea of scolding him for skipping class. As I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom I wondered what was it about us and bathrooms, because really.

Quinn was leaning against a sink staring at herself in the mirror, and our eyes met as she looked through the mirror to see who had gotten in, and my heart clenched as I saw the reddening in her eyes. Eyes that widened in surprise for a second and narrowed with coldness the second after. I took a tentative step forward.

"Quinn..." - She turned abruptly and went right for the door but I took a longer step forward and held her wrist before she could get too close to the door. - "Don't, please." - She pulled her wrist free and fixed a cold glare at me, and I saw the HBIC Quinn, for just a second, before I saw all the hurt in her eyes.

"I thought this was the game that we were playing, Rachel. Don't you want to avoid me? I'm helping you out. I just never thought you would be the one to have a problem with this." - She took a step forward toward the door but I stepped in front of her looking up right at her icy red eyes.

"I'm not homophobic and I do not have a problem with whatever your preferences are, Quinn. I was just shocked and a little hurt that you didn't tell me." It was not the complete truth but was the best I could do in that moment.

"Why would I? For you to react like this?"

"Quinn, you have to understand, you and I spent the majority of our high school lives fighting over stupid overappreciated boys, it was a shock for me and I needed some time to think about it, before talking to you." - I knew I was practically pleading with her, but as I watched her eyes softening I didn't really care. She took a step back, and I sighed in relief because at least I got her to stay and talk to me.

"Stupid overappreciated boys?" - She asked with a grin and an arched eyebrow that was always way too sexy. I only nodded and murmured a 'totally'. Her grin disappeared after a second as she struggled to say something. - "How did you...find out? When?" - Her eyes were locked in the floor and she was playing with her own fingers, what I'd found out during all those years meant she was as nervous as one can be, it was such an adorable sight.

"I was at school pretty early today." - At that her eyes snapped up at me and she locked our eyes. I swayed a little in my feet, because those eyes staring at me like that would always make me a nervous wreck. - "I saw what happened to Beth and when you went to the bleachers I thought...I don't know, that maybe you'd gone there to smoke or something like that, and I wanted to be there for you. But then I..."

"You saw me and Mack." - She was nodding lightly, processing everything, and suddenly she let out a low chuckle. - "Yeah, that was probably not a nice way of discovering all of that, sorry." - She rubbed her neck and looked at me through her eyelashes shyly. I almost sobbed in relief because there was _**my**_ Quinn again. She grinned knowingly before continuing. "I haven't smoke for a long while, Rachel, actually you saw me smoking my last cigarette. And I only really smoked that one because it was a really hard day and Mack wasn't around. I stopped smoking for the benefit of making out, is just as relaxing and way healthier." - I cringed visibly and involuntarily at that piece of information and Quinn's eyes hardened again. - "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I apologize." - I sighed, because that was so not the problem, it was the images of them making out that popped into my head and made me feel like such a pervert for enjoying them.

"Quinn, one more time, I have absolute no problem with whoever you decide you want to make out with. You are well aware that I have two fathers that I love very much and you'll find out that I see one's sexuality as a very volatile subject and that I believe a person feels attracted to or falls in love with another person, not with a gender." - She looked at me with a blank expression, and then suddenly her eyes widened and she mouthed an 'oh'. Yep, there it is, acknowledgment. - "Yes, right, oh. People that only ever fall in love with people of the same gender are socially labeled as homosexuals; people that had ever only fell in love with people of the other gender are labeled as heterosexuals, that is until they fall for someone of the other gender or of the same gender, respectively, and then they're not **that** homosexual or heterosexual anymore." - I shrugged because really that was the way I've learned to see things, not that my fathers had putted it like that to me, but I learned it from pure experience. I had only been attracted to boys until Quinn transferred here, and after that I happened to notice girls a lot more, but none of them had my attention like she did. She had a light grin on her face but I needed to be sure that she understood me. - "So are we on the same level of understanding?" - Her smile widened as she nodded to me. Okay, next torturing subject. - "Good, so...are you two like dating?" - She gasped before laughing out loud.

"Me and Mack? Oh god, no way. We would have killed each other by now." - I kept staring at her and her laugh died slowly as she realized that I clearly expected her to keep talking. - "We got some sort of mutual understanding. Anytime that things get too rough or that we have a day of hell we turn to each other, so we don't do anything completely stupid instead."

"So instead of assaulting a bank or killing someone you two use that energy on making out?" - She chuckled while nodding. And as much as the thought of her turning to that girl hurt me, that was definitely a way healthier form of dealing with everything.

"Yup, we are some sort of each other's escape from the world. It's nice and it works out. It's possibly the reason that I got to keep so calm and collected lately." - That was actually not as bad as it could be, they could be in a serious relationship and Quinn would have been unavailable again. Not that it hurt any less thinking about Quinn kissing another woman, or worst knowing how it looks like, but they were only, for the lack of better words, using each other while they didn't have a person they cared about to spend that energy on. But the biggest question, the question that really mattered regarding Quinn's feelings and not mine, was just on the tip of my tongue desperately trying to get out, and I wanted to let it, I needed to know. She watched me as I struggled with my words, and nodded as if letting me know it was okay to ask.

"How did you...when did you find out that you were gay?" - Her eyes were clouded for a second, and fine maybe with my large vocabulary I could have worded it better, but I was seeking information, I needed it.

"It's really a long story, like really long, we can talk later if you want because we may miss glee club if we stay here." - Before I could deny her both our phones biped with text messages. She got hers quickly and laughed as she read it, at my questioning look she read it out loud. - "Bitch, you better not be worrying about glee instead of talking all your shit through. We are covering for both of you." - She didn't have to tell who it was because really, Santana much? I quickly took a look at mine, and narrowed my eyes because, Brittany? _"Use your time, ask everything u wanna know. Be a hottie lucky ducky. xx" - _I felt the smile breaking into my face, and oh god I felt like hugging the life out of that girl, I was pretty much in love with her too by now.

"So I guess that's a no for your question. Plus, bathrooms seem to be kind of our thing." - A huge smile formed in her face as she nodded her agreement.

"Okay, so hm...I guess it was in the beginning of summer. Do you remember that glee party that Puck threw in like in the end of the first month?" - I nodded because of course I remembered, it was the first party that Britt, Quinn and Santana had come together in a long while and they looked as amazing as ever. I believe I did spend the whole party trying not to stare at Quinn and pay attention to what Finn was saying, no need to say that I failed incredibly, especially because of the show that the three girls had made that day; it was also the last time Quinn had joined us during the summer. Quinn sighed heavily and slipped down the wall taking a seat in the bathroom floor and motioning for me to do the same before she started.

"After everything that went down in NY Santana and I sorted our stuff out like I told you, and the three of us pretty much spent that whole month together, it was really easy getting back to the intimacy and routine that we always had. I knew that I always like checked other girls bodies out and all of that, but I just never let myself acknowledge the fact that it wasn't just to compare our bodies and conclude that I was hotter. Since we weren't close at all last year, I haven't seen Santana's...improved boobs yet, and that night while we were getting dressed together it just got to me, I believe I did spend a lot of time staring at them until I felt S and B watching me and I tried to not pay much attention to them for the rest of our changing time, but really, you have seen them, it was almost impossible and I was already feeling really frustrated with myself, so I told them that that night I wanted to drink, really drink and Britt, as the designated driver assured me she would be attached to me all night to make sure nothing happened; I still get kind of a bad feeling about being too drunk around people." - I blinked several times because I wasn't expecting such a truthful version of her story, but I sure was ready to hear about it. Quinn now had a distant look in her eyes as she kept talking.

_We were the last one's to get to the party, because of course we had to make a impression, like always, and it felt good walking in like that with them, I'd really missed it. Puck opened the door with a tray with two shots in it._

"_Ladies, we were just waiting for you." - He grinned and weirdly enough I didn't feel an urge to punch him in the face. - "Designated driver, whoever it is, there's plenty of water, juice and soda in the kitchen." - Britt walked past him and gave him a kiss in the cheek while Santana and I took our shots and made a little toast before downing it. We entered his house and went right away to the bar getting our drinks before going to talk with the rest of the glee kids._

_Barely thirty minutes later I was in the middle of the room drunkenly free and dancing with Brittany, or grinding on Brittany, however you want to put it. The way her smooth long legs were exposed by her godly sinful short shorts was too tempting to me and as she pressed behind me grinding our bodies together I couldn't stop my hands from wandering through her legs. In my drunk daze I barely felt concerned about how hot and bothered the dancing made me feel, and I sent it all to hell as I saw that no one was really paying any attention to the way we were dancing. Or that not one head turned when Santana joined us in our dancing. She quickly turned me around and pressed herself at my back, sandwiching me between her and B. My face was pretty much pressed between Britt's boobs, as her heels were damn freaky high, and I slightly chastised myself for thinking how damn great they were, until Santana started grinding behind me making me grind on Brittany and it felt like freaking heaven and it was also a really turn on that I could feel all of that without having to bare a damn buldge poking me somewhere. But, of course, with the great pretending nothing is ever wrong ways that I used to work with I didn't let that though faze me. My mind was completely not running my body as I found one of my hands gripping B's hip and bringing her body closer as the other one was squeezing Santana's exposed leg by the lenght of her always short tight dress. After the ridiculous hard year I've had I just wanted to have fun with my girls, and I was definitely having fun._

_We spent like the whole party in the middle of the room, dancing and Brittany was right to her word and kept herself attached to me, like all the time were our bodies touching just like Santana's and mine. I barely talked to any of the other glee kids that night and there was not a second that I had no drink in my hand, until Santana told me it was time to sober up before we went to B's house. An hour later we decided to leave and I felt incredibly sober even though I had my arms around Santana's waist and we walked hugging each other. Puck walked us to the door and asked more than once if they were sure I was okay, and I actually felt a quick flash of affection toward him._

_During the quick drive Santana sat at the back with me since I hadn't detached myself from her and the three of us kind of sang-screamed to the random old song playing on the radio until Britt parked at her house. Britt joined our hug as soon as she got out of the car and we pressed tightly against each other to accomplish the task of walking through her front door at the same time. We reached the bottom of her stairs and I saw as they shared a quick look and Santana detached herself from us and took a step back as Brittany wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed our bodies together._

"_You were really fun tonight, Q. I was happy to see you being so free." - She smiled at me and my half-drunk self jumped a little on her feet for making B happy. - "Me and San think is time for us to help you so you can be free like that all the time." - She had a serious expression on her face as she leaned toward me and pressed her forehead against mine and I could feel her breath against my lips and it made my knees buckle but her arms held me tighter._

"_Br-ritt, what are you doing, Santana is right there and I'm not...not into this." - She pressed her lips on my cheek and I felt her lips curving slightly, before I felt her breath on my ear and my body warming up._

"_San and I are on the same page about this. And really, Q? Because the way you're getting all hot and I can feel you shivering and your body responding to my touch say otherwise." - She pressed her hand to the curve of my lower back under my shirt and I kinda lost my breath. - "Like that." - She whispered and suddenly her lips were on mine and she was so soft and careful and it felt and tasted like anything had before. Until it got better as her lips started to move and she sucked lightly on my bottom lip making me moan softly and grab her neck so our lips were pressed more tightly. There was no tongue, no intimate touches, but it was the most cared I've felt for too long and...really, I just felt really great, and not on edge of running away as I felt with every boyfriend I've ever had, except Sam maybe, because he was really gentle and respectful._

_And then her lips weren't there anymore and I opened my eyes and saw Brittany's smiling face and everything went to hell, what the fuck was I doing? What the hell was I feeling? That was Brittany, I couldn't feel all of those things, it was wrong, just plainly wrong and I took a step back from her._

"_You shouldn't have done that Brittany, it's wrong. You know I don't care if you guys love each other or whatever, but I'm not gay. You shouldn't have done that." - I saw as her smile fell and I turned to look at Santana as she scoffed and took a step forward._

"_Please. You were melting at Brittany's touch, Quinn. Tell me it didn't feel completely different, like a big good breath after being under the water for way too long?" - I didn't answered because it was exactly like it had felt, like the first time I could actually breath in a long while. - "We saw the way you were staring at us while we were dressing, we've always seen it, because we always did the same thing. Or the way that after you realized that no one was watching us dancing with any special interest you started to squeeze my thigh more tightly or grip B's hip more forcefully, because, yeah, that's what I've always done in parties." - She took a big sigh and I felt like there was more coming and I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to think about it, about what all of that meant, about all that I'd tried to pretend didn't exist for so long. - "Baby girl..." - It's been so long since she had call me that, and I actually melted in my place, because that wasn't bitch Santana trying to screw my life further, that was **my** Santana, looking out for me, taking care of me. - "It's about time you accept it, Q. Or at least acknowledge it, to be honest I need you to, B needs you to, because we want you back, the real you, our Quinn." - She took two more steps forward invading my personal space as I unconsciously took one back and I could feel the wall behind me. She smiled sadly and reached out one hand cupping my cheek and caressing it with her thumb and I closed my eyes, because it's been so long since I've felt like someone cared, like someone loved me, and there she was, showing that all she wanted was to help me. - "Let us help you, baby girl. Let us show you and try to make sense of what you must feel, make sense of what you've been ignoring." - I didn't want to, not really, because the same thought always crossed my mind: I couldn't be gay, after all that I've already been through, this was something that I couldn't deal with by myself, that I didn't want to. And I realized that I didn't have to, they were there, my best friends were there, wanting to help, begging me to let them help me, so I simply nodded numbly and I heard Brittany's sigh of relief._

_Before I could even thought about what I had agreed on Santana launched herself at me, literally, her body crashed against mine as her hands gripped my sides forcefully and her lips captured mine in an already opened kiss. It was so different from Brittany's kiss, it was everything but gentle and I didn't feel like melting at her touch, but I felt a urgent need to touch her, to push her just as forcefully, and I did what I've never really done before: I met her forceful kiss with one of mine, tangling my hand in her hair, deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue against mine, caressing, pushing, until she sucked my tongue into her mouth and I moaned loudly. I felt her smirk against my mouth as she put a hand on my ribs pushing me against the wall, pressing her hips firmly against mine while pushing her hand under my top and caressing my stomach. I could actually feel myself getting wet, which had never really happened before while making out with any boy, and I rolled my hips against hers as her other hand hovered over my ass. Suddenly her body wasn't there anymore and at that cold feeling I felt myself shiver - I hadn't really realized how hot I was._

_We were both out of breath, trying to take quick deep breaths, our eyes locked as Santana watched me carefully. We both turned to look at B as she finally spoke, out of breath as well._

"_Oh, that was like hot. Really hot. San, we'll need to take a shower together." - It was a simply statement, nothing that I've never heard before. But it finally hit me, they were right, they were completely right, and my life was so screwed, again. I wanted that feeling of melting into Brittany's tender touch, I wanted that hot feeling from touching Santana forcefully and being touched the same in return. And no, it wasn't about them, Brittany and Santana - that part actually kind of freaked me out -, it was because they were girls, they were hot girls and my whole body felt really great about the way they touched it. And my head finally understood it, it finally made sense why I've never felt any urge with boys, I didn't feel like touching them, like letting them touch me, it was nothing exactly wrong with me, the problem was them, was the lack of appealing that they had to me. I fell to the floor sobbing, shaking, and in less than a second they were on the floor with me, one on each side, hugging me, rubbing my arms soothingly, assuring me it would all be okay._

_The morning after I left while they were still asleep and ignored them for the whole week, their calls, texts, every time they came to my house. I spent all the time in my room, I didn't eat, shower, I was in bed all the time trying to think of a way to handle all this new information about myself, until I decided I needed a different environment to deal with this, so I went after Mack and started hanging out with her and the other girls. They didn't judge, they didn't care about me or whatever I was going through and Mack was a lesbian herself, it was all winning for me._

At the end Quinn was staring at her hands folded in her lap and I couldn't blame her, because I was sure my mouth was hanging open since the beginning. I didn't expect such a truthful and detailed explanation, and I had no idea what I was supposed to say now.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable the amount of details, I seem to speak more than I should whenever I'm talking to you." - I put a hand on her knee and as she looked up at me I smiled at her, because it felt so incredibly good to know that she felt like she could be completely honest with me.

"It's really fine, Quinn. I like the thought that you feel so comfortable with me, besides I asked for it. And I feel a weird urge to find Brittany and Santana and hug the life out of them for being such wonderful friends." - She smiled at me voicing her agreement. - "When did you stop avoiding them?" - She rubbed her neck and I could feel a embarrassing detail coming.

"Hm, they kind of caught Mack and I making out in the first day of school. They thought I was mad at them for the whole kissing and pushing my feelings thing, but I just needed a break. Santana yelled a lot, Britt hugged me a lot, and everything was fine again. All the talking that I had done in that one month with Santana had helped me a lot to not freak out so much, and we still talk now, because she needs it and I need it." - I nodded at her, because there were too many thoughts running through my mind for me to be verbally active, but one was winning.

"So, does someone else knows about it?" - She thought for a second and suddenly laughed amused.

"I just realized how ridiculous it'll sound, because before you I hadn't thought about how many people had caught us making out, but it's actually pretty much everyone that knows." - She laughed again before continuing. - "Mike came looking for me one day and we almost scared him for life, I think. He knows about Britt and San too, now. Which I think pretty much means that Tina knows it too, but she was nice enough to never mention it." - Tina again being always discreet, that girl was amazing. And as I imagined Mike's reaction I almost rolled in the floor laughing. Quinn kept smiling at me amused, and my laughed stopped abruptly. There was one more question, it was not really relevant, but I was dying of curiosity about it.

"I have one more question, but I swear it's the last one." - She arched an eyebrow at me, silently telling me that she didn't really believe me, but nodded anyway. - "How did the whole Mack thing happened? Because you said you went after her, which must mean you already knew her." - She sighed deeply without taking her eyes off me.

"Why do you always ask questions that for me to answer them I have to talk to no end?" - She made a mock angry face at me and I chuckled.

"I like to hear you talking" - I shrugged and she smiled at me, shifting on the floor as if getting ready for another long story and I did the same.

"So I'll probably erase any badgirl image that you must have about her, but whatever. Mack's nickname has nothing to do with making out with truckers, she's not into it, or them. Also I imagine you already realized I didn't date that forty year old skateboarder? Anyways, do you remember the Mackenzie family?" - The whole skateboarder thing hadn't crossed my mind, but now though I was really happy that Quinn decided to clear that up as well. But, the Mackenzie family, who in Ohio didn't know them?

"Only the richest family in town? They pretty much own everything around this side of Ohio, don't they? Hold on, the ridiculously huge house in front of yours is still theirs even if they did move out of here, right?" - She just nodded once, so sure, of course I knew them but what was her point.

"Exactly, them. So, as soon as we moved here Russel made sure that we interacted with the 'right people', and he made sure to befriend the Mackenzie family. Their daughter was the same age as I was, so we kind of bonded by being the only children in all the dinners, and she was actually a really nice, smart kid. We ended up growing apart when high school started, since I joined the Cheerios and all, but we still talked, she was really supportive through my pregnancy even if her parents had told her to be away from me." - I was sure my eyes must had been almost popping out of my head, because, Quinn couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying. - "So, in the beginning of last year, her parents caught her making out with a girl in her room, and you can imagine if they were Russel's friends how religious they were, and they freaked out, her father hit her, screamed at her and threw things at her, saying she had to stay in her room while they decided what they would do. Obviously the whole neighborhood heard the screaming and knew what had happened, so her parents left to the other side of Ohio. They abandoned her, and left her to live alone in the house. Her mother still pays for everything for the house and sends her some money, but they just left her. Shortly after that The Skanks was formed and they hanged out by her house every day, all day, mostly the reason why we had lost contact last year. But it was really easy for me to find my way into it and Mack was happy to have me around again." - Damn, were all the Skanks just girls who's parents had fucked up their lives? And again, what's wrong with this generation of parents and their issue with abandoning their children? She must have understood the look in my face as she smiled sadly. - "Such a messed up kind of not-couple, huh? But that's why it's been working for us. The first time we hooked up we were drunk out of our minds at her house, the second one was after the first time I saw Russel around town again, and after that it just kept happening when needed and it became a silent agreement." - She shrugged to show that she was ready explaining. And I didn't know from where exactly that was coming, but I felt I whole new rush of pride and affection towards Quinn.

"It actually does sound like something that would be very beneficial to both of you. I'm really happy that if you had to go through all this, that you had someone with you that knew how you felt." - I smiled tentatively at her. I didn't want to push her, I was still not sure how she would react after so much stress talk, so I extended my hand waiting for her to take it. She smiled sweetly at me and took my hand intertwining our fingers and I tugged at her hand, pulling her forward into a hug. Our hands remained locked as our other arms slipped around each others waists. I sighed happily in her arms as she squeezed me a little. Then with a loud knock on the door came a tentative voice.

"You guys didn't like, kill each other right? Because really Q, I would help you of course, but it would be a pain to hide Berry's body." - I pulled away from her and smiled amused as Quinn went to answer Santana, but Brittany spoke first.

"You're not naked right? Because we can wait if you are." - I felt my face getting hot and I knew I was blushing furiously, probably just as much as Quinn was. She gave me a sorry smile and I only shook my head, because I would have to get used to Brittany's blatant way to say things.

"We're just fine guys, thanks. We are almost ready, we'll meet you in the parking lot." - There was silence in the other side of the door, no talking, no movement, and then Quinn rolled her eyes and poked me indicating the door. - "They want to make sure you are alive, say something." - I chuckled at that, because, I could get used to their dynamics, really.

"Meet you guys in five." - I said as cheerfully as I could. And I heard Santana scoffing and murmuring 'ugh, she's just fine' before there was only silence again.

"So, there's just one last thing that we need to discuss really quick." - I narrowed my eyes, because I think it was the first time that Quinn was bringing anything for us to discuss, and it was kinda freaking me out. - "I know you said that you don't care and all that, but if you don't want me to sleepover tomorrow night, it's totally fine, I totally get it." - Was she like being serious? Quinn was still just stupid as she was before. I only rolled my eyes at her.

"It does not even deserves an answer, I'm picking you up at nine. Let's go, they are waiting." - I walked toward the door, but she stopped me with a hand on my wrist. She was smiling shyly again, and I melted at my place, I would become a puddle until the end of the year.

"Thanks, Rach. For being so amazing and understanding with me." - I beamed at her and went to walk again, but she pulled at my wrist and gave me a long sweet kiss in cheek, and maybe being a puddle wasn't so far away. She then walked, taking my hand and pulling me with her through the hallways. - "San is giving me a ride home, we can take you home too... by the way, really nice outfit." - She said suggestively and winked at me, and there was nice-confident-flirty Quinn again, I could get used to that as well.

"Why, thank you Ms. Fabray. I'm happy to see that you took my advice and kept the nose ring, it's a very appealing touch to your face." - It was my turn to look at her knowingly and she chuckled bumping our hips.

She didn't let go of my hand until we reached Santana's car. I saw as Britt and Santana trade a look, but said nothing as we got into the car. As soon as we were seated Quinn took my hand again and as Brittany started telling some random story about her mailman I rested my head on Quinn's shoulder. I caught Santana's eyes in the rear-view mirror and she smiled warmly at me. I felt light and just plainly happy, it was such a nice ending for such a shitty day and an amazing start to something I've been looking for since ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**This cap has lots more of BrittBerry friendship than I thought it would, but I do love me some cute BrittBerry, so whatever. And someone who I love very much may appear as someone who never left Quinn's life and make me happy lol**

**I never wrote anything to do with musical numbers, so if anyone have any thoughts about how that ended up I would gladly read about it :)**

Along all the random but really cute stuff that Brittany had texted me last night after they drove me home, she - I must say very much unsubtly - had let me know that she and Quinn had some kind of weird routine when on Fridays they would go earlier to school and spend some time just the two of them before everyone else got there. She also unsubtly told me that she was sure Quinn wouldn't mind if I showed up after like half of their time together was up - because she made sure to point out that Quinn needed her Baby B time, they were so ridiculously adorable. -, which was why I was on my way to school an hour earlier that I would normally.

As soon as I walked in the parking lot I spotted them on the furthest wall from the doors, the one closer to the bleachers and took my time to actually _see_ them while I walked. Brittany, obviously in her Cheerio uniform, was leaning her whole body in the wall behind her while Quinn had her back pressed to Britt's front, leaning against her as the taller blonde kept her arms securely wrapped around her stomach and her head resting on her shoulder while they talked. My first thought was that I really couldn't believe how they could be so adorable and make such a cute pair, but then I finally took my time to look at Quinn's outfit and I felt like drooling, you know just forget everything, sit there and drool during the rest of my days. She was wearing a different pair of skinny black jeans, a tighter one and just her legs alone were mouth-drying complete with knee high black boots; you could only see how her fitting white top hugged her toned abs and the curves of her breasts as the rest of her upper body was hidden underneath a very badgirl kind of sexy black leather jacket...would it be really _that_ bad if I actually had stopped just to stare a little bit more? But they had already seen me and were both beaming at me and waving for me to go there. Their position hadn't changed much until I got closer to them, it actually just seemed like Quinn had sought more of Brittany's embrace.

"Hey, Rach. Again this early at school?" - Quinn gave me a knowing smile and I felt that blush starting on my neck as Brittany poked her lightly and she giggled.

"Hm, yeah, I can stay really too much time in bed anymore, so I've been getting up earlier than usual." - It was a lame excuse, not a really untrue one, but still lame and I was sure of it as I saw the two girls sharing a quick look and a smirk.

"Anyways, is really nice to get go see you and hang out with you before school, Ray." - Brittany smiled at me, and I beamed at her nickname, it was just ridiculous cute coming from her and I loved it instantly. But still a dramatically change of subject was needed.

"I see you decided to accept my idea and keep the nose ring, Quinn." - She grinned at me, but her expression was soft and relaxed.

"You were right, _again_. Truth is, my Skank phase wasn't just an act, it was actually me trying to express something. Something that it's still here, and it feels good to acknowledge that in some way." - I smiled brightly at her, because this girl, I was so proud of her and how she had grown to accept everything that she was.

"Plus, you look totally awesomely hot with it." - Yup, and also that Brittany, also that. Brittany winked at me as Quinn looked down and blushed slightly, and I decided to jump into the game.

"Also, this leather jacket. Are you trying to actually make someone drown in their own drool Quinn?" - She blushed furiously, before glaring at me, and I just smirked. - "What? Really, you can't take a compliment?" - Brittany giggled and squeezed her a little when she sighed.

"Yes, I can take a compliment, so thanks both of you." - And then that mischievous smirk was in her face. - "And yes, I may want to make a someone drown in their own drool." - She arched a challenging eyebrow at me and I also saw as Britt smirked proudly behind her when I could only hardly swallow.

Before any of us could say anything else there was a loud shout of "Quinn" and the three of us looked out for who had shouted and right there sat in the first stair of the bleachers was Mack. I watched as she looked right at Quinn and motioned toward the back of the bleachers, and I felt my stomach twisting. Quinn only arched one eyebrow looking questioningly at her. When Mack only shook her head and let her shoulders drop a little Quinn quickly nodded, Mack got up and sent both me and Britt a nod before disappearing. I wanted to go after her and smash her face against the ground, because again she was going to have Quinn, she was going to kiss Quinn and touch her and ugh. I only looked up again when Quinn sighed sadly and stepped away from Brittany.

"It must be her father again. One figures that once he abandoned her he wouldn't be a bother anymore, but he apparently just won't ever stop." - Wow, then I just really wanted to smash my face against the ground, because I had no idea what those kind of troubles felt like so I shouldn't ever try to judge and always try to remember that they were not dating and that I was only starting to step into Quinn's life. - "See you guys later." - Brittany pulled her into a tight hug but I chose not to, so I got on my tip toes and gave a kiss on her cheek, to which she smiled brightly before walking away.

"Even tho sometimes it annoys me that Mackenzie takes Quinn away from us like this, I can't really blame her, if I had that kind of trouble and didn't have Santana I would probably do the same. I mean, I've kissed lots of people and Q is like the best kisser _**ever**_ with no doubt." - Brittany said that in such a conversational tone that it took me a second to actually catch the meaning of her words...and _what_? Not that I doubted Quinn would be a fantastic kisser but..

"How would you know that, Britt? I mean, Quinn told me that that night after Puck's party when you kissed her it was like a ghost kiss, just tender and soft." - She actually smirked at me, and it was just so many different kinds of wrong how sexy I thought she looked that I almost let myself blush.

"I could just totally tell by that one kiss, but I actually did kiss Quinn again after that, you know to make sure." - I gaped at her, because just how? Santana would have killed Quinn, did I actually have an aneurysm? - "At the beginning of the school year San and I were bored in one of our classes so we made a bet: whoever got to hold it longer while being eaten out in the sauna at the cheerios locker during lunch could have whatever she wanted." - I felt the blush burning my whole body right now and I couldn't believe she was telling me that so unabashedly, but she looked like she wasn't really in this world while telling me that, and I cringed at the thought that she may be remembering it in details in her mind. Quinn was so wrong about the whole 'they're not doing that anymore' thing. -"So when I won I told San that I wanted to get to make out with Quinn once without she getting mad at us. It was epic, Quinn has amazing skills with her tongue and she is forceful in a different way that Santana is, I don't know it was just really good." - I blinked several times and was having a hard time trying to swallow through my dry throat. I was mostly focused on not picturing the two of them making out, I mean, yes, I think they are adorable the greater part of the time but, damn, would they be really hot. And all those images kept coming to my mind and I felt myself getting hot so I shifted slightly on my feet trying to get away from that awkward feeling. When I looked up I caught Brittany watching me with an amused expression. - "It's okay to picture Q and I making out, Rachel. Santana only let that happened if she could be there to watch. She never said it with those words, but I know she knew it would be hot so she wanted to be there." - I groaned slightly because really, too much information. Brittany giggled at me before putting her arm around my shoulder and bumping our hips. - "C'mon, I'll walk you to your locker and there are a few things I'd like to ask you. First, is it true that you dropped your Senior Class President campaign?" - She looked down at me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as we walked toward the doors.

"Hm, yes I did. I didn't really have a great purpose for it. I mean, yes, it would look great on my application to NYADA, but I already have the lead on the musical. Plus, it would make me feel better if I helped you to get elected." - I smiled tentatively at her and she beamed brightly at me squeezing me tighter against her side.

"Really? Oh, that would be great, Ray! I could really use some more ideas for the debate and you know Kurt better than San or Q, so it would be really helpful." - I nodded enthusiastically at her, it would indeed be great, and I could deal with the whole having to spend time with Santana thing later. - "Okay, and now second, how are you holding up?" - She suddenly was serious and I was kinda lost in the middle of the transition.

"Hm, what?"

"How are you holding up? With the whole Q thing, being in the friends level and being around her and her awesomeness all the time?" - I chuckled a little but then I stopped to think about her question and I scoffed.

"Does she really have to look that hot all the time?" - I knew I sounded desperate but I was a seventeen year old sexually frustrated teenager and she had always made me horny! Brittany just chuckled. - "And what's with the change of wardrobe. Normally her sundresses just made me want to tackle her because she looked so gorgeous and adorable, but now the jeans and jackets, I want to jump her and ravish her and...I even made it worse on myself by telling her she should keep the nose ring, do you have any idea of the things that it makes me feel?" - She looked wide-eyed at me for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow, Q really makes you that sexually frustrated?" - I could only nod, because I really didn't mean to say all that. - "Well it must be some kind of karma payback, you know for all these years of really sexy short skirts." - She just shrugged and I gaped at her. - "What? You're hot, Rachel. You have amazing legs, and you really shouldn't hide the rest of your body behind these sweaters you use. If you wanna change it a little bit anytime, just let me know." - She winked as I only nodded, and I truly think that no-one had ever called me hot besides Noah, and it was like the third time she said it. - "As for the change of wardrobe, Quinn just isn't playing a role anymore, so she wants to show all sides of her, what best way than by fashion. It's something she's been always good at. She still loves to be girly Quinn, but she has her days of butch, nerd, badass and sexy as well." - That actually made an awfully amount of sense and something said to me that they hadn't talked about it and it was all Brittany's ability on reading people and being actually wise about what she saw. She stopped right by my locker and kept talking while I took my books out.

"If you ever think that I'm being too noisy just let me know. I'm just asking you these questions because I believe you don't have anyone else to talk about it, and it's good to talk." - I peaked through my locker door to give her a bright smile and a nod telling her she should keep going. - "So, last question for today...I just was wondering how do you feel about the whole Mackenzie thing." - It was more of a statement than a question, because she wasn't interrogating me she was being a friend. So I closed my locker and looked right at her when I answered.

"I try to keep in mind that they're not dating and that she is not unavailable, tho it does not make it hurt any less. Also, I'm trying to keep in mind that I'm just getting to be friends with her, so I can't expect for it to be okay if I jump her bones... and I'm not exactly sure if she actually is, but if she's flirting with me like I think she is, it's not making it any easier." - She kept nodding while I talked, but she didn't say a thing until I was done taking my things and locking my locker.

"She's definitely flirting with you, she's pretty free about her sexuality around people she trust and she's a naturally flirty person, even tho I know that's hard to believe with the way she acted around school and her rep with boyfriends." - I sighed because of course Quinn just wouldn't make it easier on me. - "So, did you accept that you're actually already in love with her?" - It caught me out of guard in a way that I was getting used to, because talking to Brittany was like getting insight about things that you keep running around but not actually getting to. Well, I was officially screwed, because if I hadn't accepted it before I was sure accepting it then. I rested my head against the cold locker before nodding against it. Her body pressed against mine barely a second later and she wrapped her arms around me, and I definitely could understand why Quinn hadn't wanted to disentangle herself from Britt earlier, it felt like nothing could get to me.

"Shhh, really, it's okay, Ray. There are some people that you just can't help but fall in love with, and Quinn and Santana are that kind of people...when you actually get to know them, they're that kind of people, they're just so smart, trust-worthy, sweet and beautiful." - I cringed as the thought of Santana being a closeted sweetie came to my mind again. - "I've been pretty much in love with Santana since 1st grade when I met her. And I've been in love with Quinn since she came to school, if I wasn't already so engrossed with the idea of Santana being mine I would had gone after Quinn for sure, but now she's only my best friend that I'll always have a crush on, or something like that. Which is why Santana really didn't get mad when I wanted to make out with Q, I've wanted to since day one." - I was frozed in place, between her arms and I had no idea what to do or say, Brittany was just so emotionally fluid and I was just a mess right now. She squeezed me a little before adding. - "Plus, you and Quinn were meant to sort all your stuff out so you and I could be friends and who knows what can happen with the two of you." - I turned quickly and hugged her like my life depended on it, I buried my face on her chest trying to suppress a sob and I was extremely grateful that she seemed to be just as touchy-feely as I was when she pulled me as closer as she possibly could.

"Hm, is everything okay with the hobbit?" - I froze in the instant that Santana's voice reached me, but Brittany just brushed her hands soothingly through my hair making me relax. I felt as her head turned to look at Santana and when she nodded. Her head did not turn back for a few long minutes and I wondered if the two of them could do that thing when people are so close that they can talk through looks. Apparently they could because Santana's voice came a lot softer when she spoke again.

"So are you guys ready to our English class? Quinn must already be there, coz I saw Mack leaving as I got in." - They were both looking at me and I nodded as Brittany slowly let go of me, I kept my head down trying to wipe a few tears off my face. When I finally looked up I saw that the two of them were making some kind of perimeter around me, making me invisible for any noisy student. I smiled gratefully at them and as Britt winked Santana gave me a weirdly caring nod. That aneurysm, so close. They linked pinkies and started to walk through the hallway, and I was ready to just walk quietly behind them until Brittany reached for my arm and linked it with hers. It was definitely a weird sensation to walk through the hallway and have people going out of their ways so you can pass, it was actually kind of freaking me out. I looked at the other two girls and watched as Santana walked glaring at everyone in the hallway and Brittany had that living in the clouds smile on her face, but when they turned to look at me, in perfect synchrony I may add, both winked playfully before getting back to their ways. And for the first time, the thought of Santana being a sweetie didn't scare me, it actually made me feel quite warm inside.

We entered the classroom and Quinn was actually already there and apparently she had saved seats for us, one by her side and the ones right behind her. As we entered she smiled at us but it dropped a second later when she looked at my face, I had totally forgot that I must had been red from the little crying and the trying to not cry more. She looked blankly at Brittany, who looked back at her, then at Santana, and Santana looked at Quinn who looked back at her and then at Brittany again, and _damn_ they definitely knew how to communicate with looks, I was completely lost there. At the end they all nodded and Quinn smiled warmly at me again and pointed to the chair by her side, as the three of us walked to our seats I shot a questioning look towards Brittany, and she apparently understood that I wanted to know what she had looked-told Quinn because she shook her head and winked at me, before sitting almost on top of Santana and talking quietly by her ear. Did they actually think they were subtle? Really? As I sat Quinn quickly took my hand and squeezed it lightly, her eyes staring right at mine and I felt myself getting lost in that green sea once again.

"You good?" - She spoke so softly that if it were anyone else they wouldn't be able to take me out of my daze, but her voice always caught my attention right away. I smiled at her and nodded, because really how could you tell someone that your problem is that you're in love with them? Right, you can't. So I just squeezed her hand back and she seemed to be more relieved as our teacher walked in the classroom and started the class.

After class we went our separated ways and I didn't see any of them during the rest of the day, so when the time for glee club came I was eager to get to the choir room. When I got there the three of them where already there seated side by side on the right side of the room. Santana was talking with Noah and Mercedes - who were seated right behind her - while Brittany talked excitedly with Artie from behind of Quinn's chair. Blaine and Kurt were in the same side as the girls but in the last row right in the back while Tina and Mike were on the left side closer to Mr. Schue and Finn was seated there as well talking with Mike. But Quinn was seated there quietly glaring at the floor, in a really weird way. She didn't even realize when I took a seat by her side.

"Hey you." - I whispered by her ear and she nearly jumped right out of her chair. She turned to look at me and our faces were so close that I could see the little almost completely covered in make up freckles on her nose, I took a deep breath as I watched Quinn's eyes roaming through my face, stopping at my lips, then again at my eyes and we stayed there just staring at each other, until I heard faintly in the background Brittany's voice.

"San, when do you want me to pick you up so we can go leave our stuff at Quinn's?" - Quinn seemed to snap out of whatever we were on as soon as I did, and she glanced guiltily at me then at the two girls.

"Hm, guys, did I forget to tell you that Rachel is driving us and that I'm going to sleepover at hers then?" - She smiled sweetly at them, looking like a puppy ready to be kicked, and Santana looked ready to kick her.

"I thought we had agreed that me and B would be sleeping at your house, Fabray."

"When did I agree to it?" - Quinn looked really shocked and while Santana scoffed at her Brittany only smiled at the two of them.

"Uh, yesterday after we dropped Berry at her house." - Well, there goes my weekend of bonding with Quinn.

"Really?" - She looked at me, then at the two girls, and at me again so I decided to let her out of her misery.

"You guys could come and sleepover too, it would be...uh, fun." - I knew I wasn't sounding very confident about it, and Quinn's apologetic face showed it clearly. Santana only smirked at me and leaned through Britt's lap to whisper.

"Are you sure you can deal with all that amount of gayness, Berry? I mean, your dads, Quinn and.." - Santana looked like she was damning herself for that short lack of filter between her brain and her mouth, she looked so torn as her eyes passed all of our three faces, but when she saw the look of pride and the encouraging smiles on Quinn's and Britt's faces she quickly cleared her throat and finished her sentence. - "_And_ me and Britt. Are you sure you won't feel left out?" - She even managed to put out a little sarcastic smirk, but I only smiled back at her, because come on, Santana was talking to me about she and Brittany, I almost felt like we were going to be able to survive to each others presence.

"I'm more than absolutely sure that I'll fit right in Santana, it's where I belong apparently." - She arched her eyebrows at me but Quinn and Brittany only smiled. - "Plus, the level won't be that high, my parents are out for the weekend." - At that Santana brightened and shot me a knowing look. _What? _It's not like I invited Quinn over so I could try and make our bonds tighter and maybe test her drunk boundaries, nope, not at all, and Santana was a bitch.

"Oh, that will be great. I'm so totally bringing my duck pajamas." - Brittany squeaked excitedly and smiled brightly at all of us and I giggled as Quinn and Santana immediately smiled back.

"Rachel, would you come here for a minute?" - I looked over at the other side of the row of chairs and Mr. Schue was smiling at me in that creepy way and I sighed before getting up to take the seat by his side. - "So, I've seen that you and Finn aren't together anymore and apparently things haven't ended very well." - He looked disapprovingly at me, and how dared him?

"Things are awkward because Finn seems to lack the ability of understanding when someone does not want to be with him and keeps chasing and bothering me about the matter." - He had a slight smile on his face but looked plainly confused and, _oh my god, _those two were so alike, how hadn't I seen it before!

"But I thought you were in love with him and that you two wanted to totally be together. I mean, there was a duet ready to be yours on sectionals." - I narrowed my eyes at him, because really, really?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester, but not a single thing about my love life is your business. And I could easily sing a duet with Noah, Kurt, Blaine or even Mike, have you seen how Mike's singing has improved? He's making an amazing Riff. Or, you could put Finn to sing with any of the girls, they would all be more than able to do it amazingly. The truth is that Quinn was right last year: when I sang a solo at competitions we won, when Sam and Quinn sang a duet and Santana a solo we won and both times that Finn and I sang a duet we lost. I'm not saying that we were bad because it's impossible, I'm never anything but completely amazing, but it must be bad juju or something, so I refuse to sing with him." - I heard a little scoff behind me, and of course Finn had asked Mr. Schuester to talk to me, how childish of him, UGH.

"Mr. Schue?" - Quinn was still on her seat but was staring right at us with narrowed eyes and I had a feeling Finn wasn't the only one watching us. He looked at her expectantly and with a lazy smile that now that I had seen the similarity with Finn's I just wanted to rip it right off his face. - "If it's not a problem I would like to perform a song before we start discussing whatever you wanted to discuss today." - He looked shocked, possibly almost as much as I felt, but nodded and motioned for her to take the room. She stood up and walked towards the band and talked with them for a minute, they all looked really shocked and, _god_, what was she going to do? - "So, I have some anger, defeat and other bad feelings that I need to get out of me and I thought it may be a nice way of doing it." - She looked at me and winked, confident Quinn right away, why was it so sexy, damn. - "Also, I have to pay a bet that was made.." - At that she glared at Santana who was smirking smugly while Brittany looked between the two of them smiling. - "So, I apologize in advance for anything inappropriate that will definitely come." - Wait, what? Before anyone could say a word she gave a little nod to the band, closed her eyes tightly and started with her soft voice.

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both._

Was she really going to sing that song? Was I dreaming or was that aneurysm messing up my head? She opened her eyes and for a second looked straight at me and I felt the fire in her - now completely gold - eyes burning my insides and when she averted her eyes I just kept staring at her because, Quinn was such an amazing view. Then she quickly looked at Santana and walked towards her.

_Another version of me, is she perverted like me?_

_Would she go down on you in a theater? _

At the perverted part she stopped in front of Santana and arched one of her perfect eyebrows. And at the next verse she put one hand at Santana's thigh and went down to the ground without averting her eyes from hers. Santana's smirk had gone completely down as she licked her lips quickly. As Quinn got up and kept singing my mind became one of those weird mosaic things you see in television. While the central part of it was focused on Quinn and the way she was moving so sexily, all around her image I spotted our friends reactions: Mr. Schue had his mouth covered by his hand and a panicked look in his face; I could clearly hear Mike and Tina giggling while tapping in the rhythm of the song; I could also faintly hear Finn murdering his stupid "mail man" mantra; Blaine and Kurt shared a brief knowing look before focusing on Quinn again; Puck had a pleased smirk in his face and an arched eyebrow while Mercedes had her mouth slightly open like she couldn't believe what she was seeing; Artie looked amused and was doing that weird thing with his hands that he always does; Brittany was smiling brightly while cheering Quinn on and Santana had wide panicked eyes like she couldn't believe how all had turned kind of against her - I mean any doubt that the song was her choice?

At the chorus everyone started to sing with her, well anyone but me, I was too focused on the way Quinn's hips were swaying or how her hands would travel through her legs and her stomach and the fire that never left her eyes or her voice.

At the second part of the song Quinn moved towards Brittany with a cocky smirk on her face, she stopped in front of her but looked towards Puck and Mercedes singing to them.

_You seem very well things look peaceful_

_I'm not quite as well, I though you should know_

_Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

_But it was a slap in the face_

_How quickly I was replaced_

_And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

She punctuated the 'fuck' part with such force that even Noah's smirk got lost. As she went on with the music she straddled Brittany's hips - who's hands rested immediately upon them - singing the chorus again with everyone in the room while doing some kind of sexy half body rolling with her upper body. When came the part of the band solo she got up and took Brittany's hand pulling her up as well and both of them started some kind of slow motion robot dancing, that if I wasn't trying really hard to not make any sound as I squirmed in my seat I would've probably laughed of, but I could only stare at Quinn, because god, that girl was everything, really.

_'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed_

_That was me, and I'm not going to fade as soon_

_As you close your eyes, and you know it_

Quinn had taken Brittany's hand and was now singing directly at her with that same fired golden look until she smirked smugly, twirling Brittany gently until she was facing her back and scratched it with her nails lightly while singing the next verse and looking directly at Santana, who only looked at her in awe, mirroring everyone's expression as well as mine I believe. I actually felt like this was some kind of ritual of freedom for Quinn inside of the Glee Club, but not even that thought and the flash of pride that I felt were able to distract me of how turned on I was.

_And every time I scratch my nails_

_Down someone else's back, I hope you feel it_

_Well, can you feel it?_

Quinn took a step back from Brittany and turned her around again before smiling at her and then while singing the final part of the song she called everyone to join her with one finger motion. While everyone got out of their dazes and were now jumping around and singing, I stood there - only out of my chair by instinct - for a second before I felt arms hugging me from behind and Brittany's rushed voice on my ear.

"Are you sure you're not gonna faint or get sick from trying so hard to not jump her?" - Her voice was totally serious and I realized that my face must have shown how uncomfortably turned on I was.

"No, I am not sure. Is it so clear?"

"I guess so, at least for the ones that know about it." - Well, at least Santana had the decency to not be there smirking at my face, that was all _her fault_ after all. But I did catch Tina's concerned look and I felt like jumping in a hole. - No-one's really blaming you, I mean, I had to try really hard to not jump her, and Santana is right here and I bet she had to try really hard too. She's full on sexy Quinn and I believe Finn did just run out of the room." - I looked around and Finn really wasn't there, but I also realized that the performance was over.

"Brittany, I need to get out of here, I can't handle a conversation right now without trying to rip off her clothes." - She got my hand and pulled me right out of the room and into the girls bathroom.

I went right to one of the sinks and splashed water on my face, once, twice, five times and it didn't help at all.

"I need a shower, that's what I need, I never felt this hot in my entire life. Why? Really, why couldn't I just be in love with handsome cute but that has no idea how to be sexy Finn?" - I turned to look at Brittany while drying my face and she was bitting her lip trying not to laugh but I could clearly see the amusement in her eyes. - "Brittany this is not a matter for laughter!" - I tried to scold her but she only burst out laughing, so since I really didn't feel like glaring at her, ever, I pouted instead.

"Ray, I'm sorry, but it's just...you are so right, Finn is so not sexy and I just thought about him trying to be sexy and I couldn't help myself." - At that I had to giggled because well I knew what it looked like first hand. - "But, you couldn't fall in love with Finn because that would be a totally waste of your hotness, you make such a better couple with Quinn." - She shrugged and smiled at me and I just sighed, why couldn't things just be easier. - "And don't worry we'll make totally worth it that we got all up in your sleepover plans with Quinn. It's gonna be your turn to make her all hot and bothered. I'm going to get ready with you at your house. I'll be your own fairy godmother, maybe I'll find a way to get us a pumpkin carriage." - She winked at me and looked me over before getting a thoughtful look on her face and I had no doubt that she was already planning whatever I would be wearing. Well, that could be fun, right? I never really had a friend to get ready with to parties, so yeah, it would be fun.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go back now." - She nodded and put her arm around my shoulders and I slipped my arm around her waist as we walked back into the choir room, everyone was around the piano with Mr. Schuester, except for Quinn and Santana that were on their chairs. Everybody turned to look at us but I avoided all eyes, especially those crazy beautiful hazel ones. We took our seats and I leaned over to look at Santana when Brittany asked her what we had missed.

"Uh, Mr. Schue told Quinn that he understood the choice of song seeing that she was angry and everything but that he still thought it was inappropriate and asked her to think before just singing whatever came to her mind." - She shot Quinn an apologizing look and I saw by the corner of my eye as Quinn shrugged.

"Whatever, he probably just thinks that I'm still playing some kind of role. At least this time he didn't yelled at me to grow up or that I ever only think about myself." - She didn't sound angry, she sounded amused and that just made me want to hit that stupid excuse for a teacher right in the face. When did he say it? How _could_ he think of saying something like this?

"Hold your sinfully short skirt together, Berry, I can actually _feel_ you fuming from here. But I still can't believe he said that either." - At least Santana did sound angry. Brittany only gave Quinn's thigh a squeeze before turning to talk with Santana and for some reason I just _knew_ that Brittany probably knew something about the way this matter made Quinn feel that no-one else knew.

"Are you okay? You weren't here when I finished the song." - Quinn looked at me and I could see that need for my approval in her eyes, just like when she danced with Brittany and I sighed preparing myself.

"It was brilliant, Quinn. Not the choice of song that I would have made, clearly, but easy to see that it was Santana's. And you made the performance heart-stopping sexy. I believe you left everyone in awe." - I finally locked my eyes with hers, now a little bit more green, and the way they were shinning to me, and very possibly _for me_ made my heart do a little happy jump. But then she smirked cockily and something a little bit lower than my heart did a little jump as well.

"Did I leave _you_ in awe?" - Of course she had to finish that with an arched eyebrow, did she know how disturbingly sexy that was? I lowered my eyes, because there was no way that I could answer that honestly while looking at her eyes without word vomiting something like 'It made me want to rip of your clothes and lick your whole body'.

"Definitely." - She nudged me lightly and when I looked up I saw that she had a genuine happy smile on her face as she murmured a 'great' while staring at me. I had already lost count of how many times Brittany had saved me of the weird situations I'd put myself into the last couple of days, but again she turned to us and asked in that light tone of hers.

"Q, would you mind dropping Santana at her house? Rachel will come with me, cause I'll just stop by at my house to get clothes and stuff and then I'll get ready with her at her house." - Now it was clear why Santana had that half scowl half pout at her face and it was so goddamn endearing. Quinn looked at me for a second and I only smiled at her.

"Sure, B. I'll drop little miss I-pout-because-my-girlfriend-won't-spend-every-second-with-me at her palace." - Santana scoffed but Brittany and I smiled at Quinn, goofy-dork Quinn was so adorable. Brittany turned back to Santana as Quinn turned back to me and there was the staring thing again.

"So, what was your bet with Santana about?" - Her expression hardened a little, but then she sighed deeply.

"I said that Sam wouldn't react well when I told him about me and Santana said that he would be totally fine and probably already know about it, and she was right." - Was she talking about..

"Sam?" - I looked questioningly at her and she smirked back.

"Yeah, you know, Sam Evans. Impressions, Na'vi, Bieber singing ,abulous, really cute big lips, best boyfriend I had Sam Evans?" - I scoffed at her.

"Of course I remember Sam, Quinn! I just had no idea you guys still talked." - At that she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we skype or talk on the phone at least once a day. If we don't we text or email each other. We got to have a really great friendship when I started babysitting his siblings, Sam is such a great guy and I really wanted to keep in touch with him, so we did." - I nodded because even while having a crush on Quinn I could admit that Sam was good to her and he really is a nice guy.

"So, he was okay with it?" - One point more for him, I mean he was okay with Kurt being gay and really supportive with the Karofsky thing but I thought he would have a problem with his ex-girlfriend being gay.

"_And_ he already kind of knew. He said he could feel how I wasn't really into him or into Finn after, and that he had seen me, he always saw _me_." - She smiled lightly at that, and she was right, Sam cared about people, really cared so he actually looked at them. - "I told him he was the closest I came to almost being straight. Because I actually loved him, but in a almost siblings kind of way, Sam is like one of those huge labrador dogs you know? He's cute and goofy and I just wanted to take care of him after what I did and he was still just as great with me. Also I could always actually be myself around him because he didn't care, I didn't need to be the Queen Bee." - I stayed quietly just silently thanking Sam Evans for being so good to Quinn when she wasn't on her greatest time. Somehow we got involved in a discussion that Brittany was having with Santana about how she believed that Lord Tubbington had eaten her little turtle from its aquarium and Quinn kept teasing Santana about how the cat has almost as bad habits as she had and that she was probably the one teaching him.

When Mr. Schue dismissed us Brittany quickly got up and put her arm around me, guiding me through the hallways. When I looked behind me I expected to see a scowling Latina and a teasing blonde, but Quinn and Santana had both arms around each other as they walked quickly to catch up with us while laughing and bumping at each other. I was already getting used to walking through the hallways like this, and when those two got to where we were and Santana bumped my hip happily I didn't think that I could feel more happy.

**SONG: Alanis Morisette - You Oughta Know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, I had so many stuff to do, and I just couldn't find time to think about this chapter. But here it is, and now that I'm mostly on vacation the chapter with the party will probably come a lot sooner. Enjoy it :)**

After a really short drive on Brittany's surprisingly stylish jeep, she stopped in front of an ordinary-looking-two-floor white house with bright yellow windows, on a street that I recognized as not being that far away from my house. We got out of the car and she grabbed my hand dragging me to the house, stopping in front of the door and turning to look sheepishly at me.

"I didn't really just bring you here to get my things...uh, my dad gets worried really easily. And I thought you wouldn't mind getting to meet him really quick, so he would be fine with me sleeping at your house." - She had those disarming puppy eyes that I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to.

"Of course I don't mind, Britt. Meeting your dad sounds lovely. And the fact that he worries just shows how much he cares about you, which is always a good thing about parents." - I smiled reassuringly at her, but I saw as her face fell slightly and I had some sort of weird epiphany that Santana may not have the caring kind of parents, since I only ever heard talking about them when it involved showing some kind of status as her dad is a doctor... and also her weird need to say she's from Lima Heights, when she actually lives really close to Quinn's house. It was one of my really odd knowledges, shut it.

She nodded and sort of sighed a faint 'totally', until I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me and just smiled lightly unlocking the door and pulling me inside.

"Come on, we can't waste time, we have to get you ready for tonight" - She winked at me before closing the door and I started to feel a little panicked about the whole prospect of tonight and what she would do with me, I had a very bad experience trusting that Kurt would help me dress better, and had some fashion-trust issues since then.

"Da-addy?" - Brittany suddenly sing-songed from the entrance hallway, and I chuckled silently while soaking up my surroundings. The hallway led right to a staircase that went to both sides when its top was reached. There were openings in the walls by both sides of the bottom of the staircase leading to other rooms in the house. The hallway walls were a light warm yellow and were filled with little frames. A few of Brittany when younger with who I assumed were her parents, both very tall, blonde and quite really goodlooking; a lot of the three of them with a younger version of Britt... I never knew she had a little sister; some of the two girls and of all of them with a kind looking old lady.

"In the kitchen, hon." - Brittany's father answered when I landed my eyes in a very specific frame that looked from two years ago by Brittany's hair cut. They were all there, the old lady that should be B's grandmother seated in a rocking chair, where I could only assume was their backyard; her parents seated on the grass with their arms around each other looking very much young for a couple that had two kids; Brittany herself with her arms wrapped around a very smiley Santana and her little sister wrapped on the back of a beaming Quinn Fabray.

"It was Hanna's birthday in the summer before sophomore year... you know, when everything was easier." - I looked at her and while her tone was sad she was smiling brightly at the frame.

"Your parents look very young." - I stated, trying to get her mind off bad things. Which worked as she brightened instantly.

"Oh, totally. Mom was like seventeen when she had me. Then after I was born she got to work on her career, and only had Hanna ten years after she had me, she's a total MILF. Grammy was always like a total cool mom and helped daddy with the house." - I wondered if her dad was like some sort of househusband or.. - "OH, you are going to _love _Grammy she's awesome, c'mon." - She took my hand again and led me to the left side of the staircase.

We walked into a very wide-open room that had a big dark wooden table to the left, with a old beautiful piano in the furthest corner, and by the right side two fabric couches as well as a loveseat around a huge TV that was currently playing one of those family issues talk shows, and right in front of the TV was that same rocking chair with a head full of gray hair on it.

Brittany rushed towards the chair and fell to her knees in front of it hugging what I could only assume were her grandmother's legs. A loud throaty chuckle sounded and a hand petted kindly Brittany's hair.

"Hello, ducky. How was ass-boring school?" - I felt my jaw drop at the woman's language but Brittany laughed at her and picked the hand that wasn't in her hair and kissed it.

"It was good, Grammy. Quinn performed a pantie-wetting sexy number at Glee today." - The woman laughed wholeheartedly while I gaped at them, that was her grandmother... what the hell!

"I can only imagine that with that ass the girl would make a wasted-panties-worthy show." - I chocked with air when Brittany only nodded... aneurysm were you finally there? At that Brittany seemed to remember that I was there and quickly got up. - "Oh, right, sorry Ray. Grammy this is Rachel Berry... Ray, this is my Grammy, Caroline Pierce." - Brittany pulled me right in front of her grandmother and I took a quick first look at the woman. She looked younger than I thought she would, and she had a really very kind smile that reminded me very much of Brittany's and I felt my own smile breaking through my face.

"Rachel Berry as in the daughter of the two Berry men?" - She looked at me up and down and I felt my posture straightening defensively while I nodded. She clearly saw it and let out a low chuckle sending me an appreciative smile. - "They are two really good people. It's a pleasure to finally meet their daughter after so many years." - I relaxed immediately and smiled back at her, offering my hand.

"It really is my pleasure to meet you, ma'am." - The woman looked surprisingly pleased and took my hand giving it a light kiss, and I _knew_ I looked surprised.

"Those two clearly gave you better manners than they had when they were your age, darling. Please, call me Grammy. All the girls do... it was hard to get Quinn to loosen up but I was more stubborn than her bad taught politeness." - I laughed at the woman and felt instantly at ease with her and the fact that she seemed to really know my fathers since they were younger. Brittany was beaming at us while she spoke.

"Quinnie, Sanny and me are going to sleepover at Ray's house tonight, Grammy. We just came by to get some stuff and let daddy know. We need to get going or we won't have enough time to get ready, I'll see you tomorrow night or Sunday morning with all the details." - Brittany bent over and kissed the lady's cheek with a loudly noise and then hugged her tightly.

"That sounds amazing, ducky. Tell Tana that I told her to stop being stupid and stubborn and enjoy while she's young and hot and can make a little show at parties." - I laughed loudly at that, the woman was something else. - "Oh, and tell Quinn to yell at her if necessary and that it's been too long since she came to talk to me and that I want an update soon." - Brittany nodded and assured her with a 'will do, Grammy'. I went to shake the woman's hand but she lightly pushed my hand away and gracefully got up of her chair and hugged me. "It was a real pleasure, honey. Take care of my little girls tonight, please. And I hope to see you again, soon." - I smiled a full Rachel Berry smile as she pulled away.

"Likewise, Grammy. And I'll take care of your girls for sure!" - She beamed at me and patted my back as Brittany dragged me to the door at the left side of the room.

She opened the door and ran right to the man that had his back to the door and hugged him tightly from behind. He chuckled before reaching behind and patting Britt's back.

"Hi, baby. I made some of those orange cookies with chocolate drops, would you like some?" - I was surprised by how sexy his voice was, with a deep sultry tone. That with the whole definitely househusband thing, with an apron and everything and I had definitely found my new older man crush...a healthy one this time for sure... please?

Brittany beamed at him, she gave him a kiss in the cheek before getting a cookie from the table behind her. He turned to look at her and then saw me, he looked surprised for a second but then smiled brightly at me, and again there was the Pierce smile that Brittany had. He had crazy blue eyes, bigger than Britt's and darker messy blonde hair...would I fall in love with the whole family? It was getting really insane.

"Hello! I'm Michael, Brittany's father, clearly." - He smiled charmingly at me. - "You are Rachel Berry, right? Leroy's daughter?" - I looked surprisingly at him but nodded. - "My older brother went to high school with your father, he used to spend a lot of time at our house, he was a very good pal." - Well, you learn new stuff every day, I smiled politely at him not knowing exactly what to say. He thankfully turned to Brittany. - "I didn't know you were friends, honey." - Brittany walked towards me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and offering me a cookie that I gladly took to occupy my mouth...but _damn_ that cookie tasted like heaven, Michael definitely knew how to cook.

"Ray is the best, daddy, and you know my friends are always the best, so why wouldn't we be friends?" - He chuckled while nodding like it made all the sense in the world, and maybe it did I wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation with that delicious cookie in my mouth. - "Is mom out of town?"

"Oh, yes, she is, but she gets back early evening. If you would like to stay for dinner Rachel you could meet Elizabeth." - My head snapped at that, and I quickly looked at Brittany.

"We can't stay, dad. Remember that I told you we have a party tonight? So I'll get ready at Rachel's and then Quinn, San and I will be sleeping over there since her dads are going out and she didn't want to be alone." - Her dad looked between the two of us and then smiled warmly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, B. So you can go get your stuff I won't hold you here longer." - He walked quickly to me and hugged me lightly before giving me a kiss in the forehead and I felt as the blush burned my face. - "Give your fathers a hug for me, okay? And I hope to see you around here sooner than later, Rachel." - I nodded quickly and smiled at him. He gave Britt a kiss in the cheek and then pulled her into his arms and twirled her around for a second, both of them laughing heartily. - "Take care of yourself and of the other girls, baby. If you need anything call me." - She gave him a loud kiss in the cheek and pushed me out of the kitchen and back to the living room, we passed in a rush waving to Grammy and then we were back at the bottom of the stairs, we turned quickly as we heard the front door being closed behind us.

Apparently Brittany's mother was the only person of her family that I wasn't going to meet. A little girl, Hanna, that I knew then couldn't be older than eight was standing at the door. If I didn't knew who she was and if she didn't look every bit like Brittany I would have said she was Quinn's sister by the way she was dressed, with a sundress, cardigan, headband, the only difference being the sneakers. She looked me up and down and raised one eyebrow, wow Quinn much?

"You're not Q or San." - She simply stated and Brittany laughed loudly as I smiled at the little girl.

"No, I am not, indeed. You're Hanna, right? I'm Rachel." - She nodded then after a beat smiled back at me that _damn _charming Pierce smile

"You're just as pretty as San." - She stated conversationally and I beamed at her, how cute was she? - "But just like San you're not even close to being as pretty as Quinn." - The girl only spoke direct sentences never questions and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"I agree with you there, wholeheartedly." - What? It was absolutely true. And apparently at that I got the girl that also had a massive crush on Quinn, because she beamed at me and walked toward us.

"Britt is the only one who gets close to being as pretty as Q, but not even she is as cool as her." - I smiled to Britt who only shrugged.

"She'll be forever a Quinn fan, not like we can blame her. You two can bond over that." - I only nodded while she turned to her sister. - "Hey, Han. You were at Wes' house?" - The girl took Brittany's hand and smiled at her.

"Yep, he said to say hello to you, B. And that whenever you want to go and feed ducks again you should call him." - She then rolled her eyes, as blue as Brittany's. - "He actually thinks he has a chance with you. Like you and Sanny won't be together forever." - After a second she put her hand in her mouth and looked panicked at what she had just said and I was quicker than Britt to reassure her that I knew about the couple.

"Again, I completely agree with you." - I winked at her and she sighed relieved and smiled at me while Brittany only chuckled.

"We are going to my room so I can get a few things because I will spend the night at Rachel's. Do you want to come up and entertain Rach while I grab the stuff?" - Hanna jumped a little and then grabbed my hand as well and led us through the staircase and to the right side at the top. The hallway went towards the front of the the house and there were four different doors.

"That first one is Britt's dance room, it's soundproofed and all.." - Hanna started to explain pointing to the furthest door and then at the next one. - "The other is the guest bathroom. Then the guest bedroom. And Britt's bedroom." - She pointed at the door we were standing in front of, right next to the stairs. - "The other side of the stairs is pretty much the same but it's my side." - She pointed and I looked to the other side of the stairs and sure there were four other doors. I was in love with the Pierce house as well, I didn't really think I wanted to meet Brittany's mother, because, you know.

Brittany opened the door and motioned for me to get in. Her bedroom had a flowered wallpaper, a big bed in the middle of the wall by the left side, a huge closet at the opposite wall of the door we came from, a door that should led to the bathroom at the end of the wall where the bed was and a whole bunch of electronics opposite of the bed: a TV, DVD, Wii, huge speakers and a notebook. Was her family really that well with money, because, god, I wanted to live there.

Brittany smiled at me and went right to her closet and started to sort stuff out, Hanna on the other hand quickly pushed me further inside and closed the door.

"I think I should start by showing you the pictures. They are all so good." - She turned me around so I could face the wall where the door to the hallway was and right there, from the door frame until the end of the wall was a huge kind of board filled with pictures.

Right in the middle of the board was a really big picture that I had never seen before but that I recognized immediately from when it was taken. Mr. Schuester had taken the picture right before the Nationals competition in New York started. We were all in our outfits positioned in front of the camera. I was right in the middle of the picture, one arm linked with Kurt's and my other hand resting on Artie's shoulder, the three of us smiling widely; Noah was right behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder and one of his usual smirks in place, with Zizes by his side almost glaring at the camera, and Finn by his other side with that goofy dimpled smile; to my left were Sam and Mercedes smiling and Tina and Mike with their arms wrapped around each other and grinning at the camera; and by my right were the three girls, Quinn being wrapped and smashed between Brittany and Santana, her newly cut hair by her jaw...they were such a view, with their bright huge smiles, looking so happy even though I knew that Quinn had had a break down that weak. I must had been staring at it for a long while because Brittany suddenly spoke.

"Hanna can make a copy for you real quick if you want. I love that picture." - She smiled brightly at me before entering her bathroom.

Hanna looked at me and I nodded to her. She took the picture from the board and walked out of the room. I kept looking to the pictures, there were a lot of Brittany and Hanna, even more of the Pierce sisters with Santana and Quinn: there was a particular one that caught my attention, they were all apparently in this bedroom, Quinn had Brittany pinned to the bed and Santana had Hanna and it looked like they were tickling the girls by the way Hanna and Brittany were laughing and Quinn and Santana had mischievous smirks on their faces. And then of course the great part of the pictures were of just the three of them, just my version of The Powerpuff Girls. There were all kinds of pictures of them: candid pictures of Santana glaring at Quinn while Quinn had that teasing smirk on her face and Britt only smiled at them; a particular one of Brittany and Santana looking lovingly at each other while Quinn stared warmly at them; several of the three of them looking directly at the camera, their arms all wrapped around each other and smiling brightly; a ridiculously cute one where they were all in the bed, Quinn seated in the end of it with Santana hugging her from behind and smiling brightly at the camera while Brittany was seated by Quinn's side both hands cupping her face while she kissed her cheek and Quinn had the most adorable expression I've ever seen, she had a lazy cute smile and her nose was all scrunched up; a shaky one of the three girls all around Grammy looking lovingly at her while she laughed. Suddenly it became clear to me that while Brittany and Santana may be a couple and have their own thing, Quinn would always be a part of the package with them, Quinn was part of Brittany and Santana as a couple, and it warmed my heart.

In the top right corner of the board there were two pictures that looked exactly the same, except that maybe the three of them looked a little older in the second one. They were all in tight short shorts and the exact same shirt; they were even posing the same way in both pictures. But there's was a clearly purposed lack of a picture next to those.

"Those are their pictures on Cheerleading Camp before freshman and sophomore year. Britt and San went before Junior as well, but Brittany told me they refused to take the obligatory picture there without Quinn." - Hanna smiled at me while handing me an envelop with my picture. I nodded to her but kept staring at the board.

"I never really knew they were such good friends, I mean at school, just.." - I looked down at the girl and she was smiling knowingly at me.

"I'm glad you are going to be friends with them as well now. I mean, Quinn never seemed to mind but it must have been kind of lonely being around those two loving birds all the time. Are you and Quinn going to date now?" - I looked wide eyed at the girl, was she really only eight? Because, oh my god, she was going to be worse than Brittany!

"Hanna! You're making Rachel uncomfortable." - Thank all the Gods that may have existed for Brittany's existence and her timing to save me. She came from the bathroom and threw a little washbag at her Cheerios bag and walked towards us. Hanna was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and after a beat Brittany smiled. - "Yeah, they are so going to!" - I felt my jaw dropping.

"Brittany!" - She looked at me with those innocent eyes like a scolded puppy and I sighed. - "Nobody knows that, so please don't say it like that." - She looked apologetically at me.

"Okay, sorry. I hope that in the future they are going to, Hanna." - I nodded at her as if thanking her and saw by the corner of my eye that Hanna was smiling at me.

"You're pretty enough to be with Q. And you seem to be really nice, well you must be if Santana accepted that Brittany is getting ready to a party with you and it's not like all over Britt about it." - She smirked while Britt and I chuckled .

"Thanks, Hanna. You're very pretty too, just like your sister." - I kissed her cheek and she blushed slightly, so _damning _cute. Britt petted her hair lovingly before kissing her forehead.

"We're leaving now, be good to Grammy and daddy until mom gets home and tell her I love her." - Hanna nodded quickly and hugged Brittany before waving timidly to me and crossing the staircase to her side of the house. - "C'mon, Ray. It's almost 6 pm and I promised San we would be at Quinn's at 9 tops." - She took my hand and walked me quickly to the front door, we got in her car and she drove us to my house, a lot more quickly that I would, may I add. And I was happy that I got home in one piece.

When Brittany parked in my driveway I noticed that my fathers' car was still there, which clearly meant that I had got them before they left. As we stepped out of the car both my fathers walked through the door with their suitcases, they smiled at us even though I could see confusion in their faces while they looked at Brittany. I waited for Brittany to get her bag and then we walked to them as they were putting the suitcases in the car.

"Hi, dad, daddy, glad that I got to you before you left." - I quickly kissed both their cheeks and smiled my full Rachel Berry smile. - "I just wanted to let you know that some friends accepted to sleepover here tonight so I don't stay alone." - I tried to put my most innocent face but they only narrowed their eyes and I sighed heavily. But then, for the nth time, my angel came to save me.

"Hello, Rachel's daddys. It's so great to meet both of you, I'm Brittany Pierce." - Brittany beamed at them practically bouncing on her feet and as soon as she spoke daddy's expression softened and dad smiled back at her.

"Hello, darling. I'm Hiram and my big black inoffensive husband here is Leroy." - Dad kissed her cheek while she giggled. And after a second daddy had some kind of realization and smiled, his perfectly white teeth contrasting beautifully with his black skin.

"Of course, I knew you looked familiar. Pierce as in Elizabeth and Michael Pierce daughter?" - Brittany only nodded with the same enthusiastic smile and I felt myself relaxing. - "I didn't know you were friends sweetie, that is great." - Brittany and I shared a knowing smile and she winked at me.

"So, there's no problem with them coming to sleep here tonight?" - I asked hopefully while Brittany just kept smiling that charming grin of hers. Daddy was almost beaming with Brittany by now, but dad looked thoughtfully at me.

"You are always talking in plurals, who else is coming?"

"Uh, it's Brittany's girl..uh, is.." - I looked nervously at Brittany, how was I supposed to introduce Santana? She smiled warmly at me.

"It's okay, Ray. You probably realized that Grammy and Hanna know, but mom and dad know too and they love San. Also, I bet your dads can relate and keep a secret." - She turned to smile at them and they only looked curiously at us. - "My still-half-in-the-closet-girlfriend Santana Lopez would be coming and our friend Quinn Fabray." - Dad gave us a reassuring smile as he understood why I hadn't just say it, but daddy's expression became hard in the same second.

"Quinn Fabray, as in Russel Fabray's daughter?" - Brittany looked wide eyed at me, but I subtly shook my head to let her know my fathers didn't know anything. - "It's been so long and I'm still shocked at how that bastard of a father was able to do that with his little girl." - I let out a barely there sigh of relief as I felt Brittany simultaneously relaxing by my side. - "How is she doing?" - I wanted to tackle daddy because he looked so genuinely worried.

"She had a tough year again last year, and some trouble in the beginning of this year with some other stuff, but she's better. She's really better." - Brittany replied happily and then winked at my fathers. - "Being friends with Rachel had really helped her this year." - What? My fathers looked proudly at me and...I had no damn clue as to what I did to help her, I just fuelled my unhealthy crush for her, accepted her friendship... and well, that must be it. Daddy pulled me to his side but said nothing, so dad finally spoke.

"I'm looking forward to meet your girlfriend, Brittany." - Brittany beamed at him, but I was sure I looked panicked, the idea of Santana near my parents just, yuck. - "As well as Quinn of course, we've always heard about how sad was that a girl with such a abnormal beauty was so sinful." - He rolled his eyes dramatically. - "I've always wanted to know if they were just exaggerating about her beauty." - It was my turn to roll my eyes, because I doubted anyone would ever exaggerate about how truly beautiful Quinn was. I turned to look at Brittany as she laughed loudly.

"Well, you both should probably keep a good hold on each other when you do meet her, your sexuality will be challenged." - I felt my eyes widening while my fathers laughed. - "But well, I'm just a bisexual girl so maybe you would like Rachel's opinion as well." - She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her while my fathers watched our exchange with smirks themselves until Daddy spoke.

"Well, I don't think Rachel would be very impartial either if that specific characteristic was a determinant factor." - Brittany furrowed her eyebrows confused for a second, but after she had some time to pass all the words around her mind, she looked at me with a huge grin and it was my turn to smirk at her and shrug. - "By all means, do tell us, Rach, is Quinn worth all the talking?" - He arched an eyebrow at me as I sighed heavily.

"Definitely worth more than what they say, daddy. She is possibly the prettiest girl I'll ever met." - Brittany smiled warmly at me and nodded her agreement while my fathers kept studying us.

"But, when you do meet her just...of course, Quinn likes to be complimented like every girl, but.." - Brittany looked unsure as to what she was about to say for a second, but my dads looked at her with encouraging smiles and nods. - "She's been always defined by her looks. It was always all everyone saw about her, at school, at her house, and it's kind of a sore point to her so...just don't talk about her looks for too long." - She looked sheepishly at us, almost embarrassed for telling my dads how to act, but they only nodded thoughtfully.

"Noted, Brittany. Thank you for the warning." - Daddy smiled at her, and I could see that he would be totally smitten with her. - "But now, we should probably get going, right, honey?" - He looked at dad who nodded in agreement. - "Baby, you know all the rules and we trust you. We're also really glad that you won't be alone." - He winked at Brittany who was still beaming. - "We'll be back Sunday by mid afternoon." - He kissed my cheek and then kissed Brittany's, waiting by the door as dad did the same. - "I love you, baby girl, and both of you take care of yourselves and of the other girls." - We waved at them as they got into the car and I quickly took Brittany's hand and pulled her into the house and up to my room.

I let Brittany use my bathroom to shower and used the guest bathroom instead. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I could hear music, really loud music blasting from my room. I quickly slipped into my red matching panties and bra and put the towel around me, when I walked into my room my jaw dropped completely and I felt a really warm blush taking over me. Brittany was in the middle of the room, only in her duck boy shorts and a bright yellow bra dancing to whatever was playing in my stereo. I felt like a complete pervert instantly but couldn't help and admire her body, the muscles on her milky long toned legs flexed with every movement, and I had never noticed how voluptuous her ass really was, like really...flattering. And _holy sweet jesus_ since when were her boobs that big. Of course that was the exact moment that she decided to acknowledge my presence and walked towards me smirking.

"C'mon, Rach. Stop staring and come dance with me." - She yanked the towel from my body and I yelped in surprise. She stared at my body and she looked kinda...disappointed?

"Brittany! I could have been naked!" - She took one last look from my legs to my face and smirked again.

"I was kinda hoping you were. No such luck." - She shrugged before pulling me closer and dancing around me, she took my hand and twirled me and I couldn't help but laugh with her and start dancing along.

Between all the dancing Brittany straightened her hair and mine, did my make up with a lot of eyeliner making my brown eyes look a lot darker and draw my lips with a light pink lip pencil adding some pink lip gloss, and I never really thought much about my lips, but apparently they looked good because Britt couldn't avert her eyes from them.

"Your lips were always really kissable, Ray. But, boy, I did a really good job on them, so I should probably stop staring at them because it would be totally inappropriate and stuff if I kissed you." - She blinked twice and then smiled down at me and went bouncing to her bag, and I could only stare at her with my mouth open while she crossed the room still only in her underwear. _God, _Santana would so kill me. - "C'mere. The only thing that's missing is the dress and the shoes, than I'll get ready in 10 min tops and we can go." - I walked towards her as she pulled out a really well folded black dress. - "This dress is like really short and tight for me and I only use it when San asks me to, so it should fit you." - I cringed and narrowed my eyes at the dress while Britt chuckled. - "It's fine, it's all clean and stuff. Plus I never used it during." - I glared at her the best I could and she only grinned back. I sighed and nodded, she quickly unfolded the dress and pulled down the side zipper holding the dress for me. I put my hands up so Brittany could slip the dress down my body and zip it up, she adjusted it pulling the flattering v-collar cleavage down, pushing the bottom a little bit up. I started to wonder how abnormally big those Cheerios bags must be when Brittany pulled out a pair of round-toed black shoes with really high heels and dropped down placing it on my feet. She then took a step back looking me up and down with a smirk on her face. - "Oh boy, Q will never know what hit her."

She motioned for me to step in front of my mirror and I gasped at my image, because _damn_ I looked good... scratch that, I looked **hot** in a way Kurt would have never been able to make me look. I looked to my dress, that ended good two inches above mid-thigh and hugged my hips tightly then looked questioningly at Brittany.

"How the hell did you ever manage to get into this dress, Britt?" - She smirked again at me, and I could already feel my cheeks flushing.

"The point was to actually cover pretty much nothing below my waist and it hugged my boobs really tightly, so..." - I nodded quickly. Looking at my reflection again. - "Just...push your boobs up a little, Rach." - I looked at her through the mirror but there was no smirk she was just smiling kindly at me so I did what she told me and...wow, way better. I looked at her and she nodded looking very pleased with herself.

In a rush Brittany got dressed and did her make up. She looked fantastic as always, with really short white shorts, a fitting green polo shirt with all its buttons opened showing a bit of her yellow bra, leather black knee-high boots and one of her cute fake fur-y white hats with cords in both ears, that left just a bit of her bangs crossing her forehead. She was a mind-blowing mix of hot and cute, with a bit of black eye-liner making the blue pop in her eyes and some blush contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. She suddenly looked at me with questioning eyes and I nodded at her.

"You look as gorgeous and hot as always, B." - She grinned at me bumping our shoulders and I giggled, it was easy saying those things to her. - "You ready?" - It was her turn to nod, she quickly got a hand bag out of her Cheerios bag and stuffed some make up in there and her wallet and handed it opened for me, so I put my wallet inside as well.

She took my hand as we got down the stairs and to her car, she quickly handed me the keys. - "Just so you can get used to it already." - She winked as I laughed and accepted the keys. Getting into her jeep I took a deep breath and started the car heading to Quinn's house.

The street of Quinn's house was really dark and I thanked God that Brittany was with me because I would have had a lot of trouble finding it. The house was just as dark as the street, I realized as I parked in the driveway, only one light was on by the left side of the front door. We walked to the front door but before we could ring the doorbell the door was opened quietly and we were rushed inside by a woman who I recognized as being Judy Fabray from our sophomore regionals. I looked questioningly at Brittany but she was already hugging the woman and walking inside. I got in right after her and Mrs. Fabray shook my hand and closed the door. I watched as Britt went right towards Santana, who was leaning against the doorframe to the room that had its light on, wearing a loosened black dress and a red cardigan, with matching black boots with no heels. They shared a knowing grin and as Brittany hugged Santana from behind I heard the first notes being played by a piano, and I was rushed to stand beside the girls by the blonde woman's hand in my back.

I felt as the air left my lungs but I couldn't be bothered to try and take some air in because the view in front of me was absolutely breathtaking. Quinn was seated in the piano bench in a short jeans skirt and a fitting top, her back completely straightened and playing the notes with her eyes closed. I could hear faintly as Brittany and Santana talked beside me.

"It's the third one this night." - Santana said faintly and I heard as Brittany took a sharp intake of breath and I wondered what was that supposed to mean. - "I got here when she was starting the second one... Go by Boys Like Girls." - I furrowed my brows because... I definitely wasn't a Boys Like Girls huge fan, but I knew that song and besides being a little sad wasn't that a like almost completely free of piano instrumental song?

"The first one took me awhile to recognize because Quinn made real changes in its melody but when she started singing I recognized it as Cry by The Veronicas." - We all turned to look questioningly at Mrs. Fabray when she said that but she only smiled proudly. - "What? I pay attention when my daughter talks about what she's been listening lately." - I saw Santana smiling at the older woman. So, Quinn rearranged two entire songs that weren't played on piano... how in the freaking hell? - "She's been playing for an hour now, I think. But she only started singing a few minutes ago." - I heard Mrs. Fabray adding. And as if on cue Quinn's soft voice almost knocked me off my feet.

_Are you so far away from here_

_You can't see what is clearer than day?_

_I know you don't believe in fate_

_You had the chance then you threw it away_

My eyes were wide, and I quickly licked my suddenly dry lips. That song was absolutely amazing and Quinn once again had rearranged a song as she wanted, and it sounded just as amazing as the original.

_It's time, it's time to show yourself_

_Make it clear to me, don't be afraid_

_Don't throw it all away, away_

"What the hell is she singing?" - I heard Santana's rushed whisper and no answer, so apparently I was the only one who knew it.

"Michael Paynter's Crave. He's Australian just like The Veronicas, actually it's easily understandable how Quinn knows him if she knows the Australian twins." - I answered quietly. They all turned to look at me and I only nodded. And then turned to them. - "When did Quinn become such a freakishly talented piano player?" - They all looked towards the blonde at the piano, who still had her eyes closed, and smiled warmly towards her.

_You come, you come to realise_

_Nothing stays inside for too long_

_You've been inside a cage, you see_

_Chained to everyone you had to obey_

"So I'm assuming this is also a mostly guitar instrumental song that Quinn rearranged." - Santana scoffed lightly with a lazy grin and a glint in her eyes. - "Such a show off." - Brittany and Mrs. Fabray smirked and nodded, before the old woman assumed a dark expression.

"Quinn's been playing since she was little. She used to give us little concerts and it was really the best part of my days, although Russel always had something bad to say about it. But she stopped playing when someone was home since we moved here and our family became that huge mess, and she became obsessed with being the perfect daughter based in our standards." - The woman looked so broken at the simple thought of it all, and I was slightly surprised by how much she seemed to know how everything had affected her daughter, but I didn't feel comfortable enough to ask why she hadn't done something about it. - "She only started playing to me, or when I'm in the house after she dyed her hair pink." - It surprisingly enough didn't shock me as much as it should, because it just showed how much Quinn was fighting with herself during that time, to discover herself, to find her freedom, to just stop letting herself be tied down by everyone.

_So what's it gonna take_

_To know yourself_

_To know yourself?_

"Q used to play for me when I wanted to come up with a new choreography or if I just was in the mood to gush over her talent." - Brittany smiled lovingly before adding. - "There were days when she would just spend a whole afternoon replaying "The Little Mermaid's Part Of Your World", because it's always been my favorite and then when San started singing it, it was like just the awesomest thing in the world."

_You crave for more_

_Craving for more tonight_

_And when you're reaching you know_

_You're reaching without a fight_

_So you crave the dawn_

_Waiting to come to life_

"Now, she usually just plays randomly to show off how freaking talented she is." - Santana was looking at Quinn so intently and with such undeniable love, that I felt my heart swelling. - "But whenever she feels like she's going to do something that is going to push her boundaries, or that will challenge her emotions, she does this. She sings and plays her version of songs, she reminds herself that she is in control, that she can do things her way. It mostly works and we get to see and hear how amazing she truly is if we get lucky." - She finished with an appreciative grin.

Silence fell between us as we watched Quinn playing a beautiful heart-breaking piano solo before the last chorus. I felt it right in my core knowing that it was her creation, that it was her talent. That girl had so much undeniable potential to go places, to reach the stars.

"Why can't I just tell her that I know again, Santana?" - Judy Fabray's sad voice sounded behind me. - "It would just make her life so much easier if she didn't have to try and hide from _**me**_ who she really is." - _Holy shit_, no way. But one look at Brittany who gave me a simple nod confirmed it to me. _Holy freaking shit_, Quinn's mom totally knew she was gay.

"Mami.." - My hand snapped at the term of endearment and at how lovingly both girls were looking at the woman. - "We all know that you've changed just as much as Q has. Quinn knows it, but it still scares the holy freaking life out of her...the idea of disappointing you in any way, especially now that you've shown her that you can be such a freaking amazing mother to her, and to whoever needs it." - They smiled appreciatively at each other before Santana finished. - "She needs to do it on her own terms, on her own time. And I know you know it."

"I do, mija. I do." - At the woman's defeated sigh both girls wrapped themselves around her. I felt like I was intruding something extremely sacred, being in Quinn's house, witnessing her moment at the piano, and witnessing how much Quinn, her mom and Brittany were possibly more of a family for Santana than her own...I just felt completely out of place. Until Brittany placed her arm around me and pulled me into their embrace.

_Are you so far away from here_

_You can't see what is clearer than day?_

_You crave for more_

_Craving for more tonight_

_And when you're reaching you know_

_You're reaching without a fight_

_So you crave the dawn_

_Waiting to come..._

_You crave the dawn_

_Waiting to come to life_

"By the way, I'm Judy Fabray as you might have figured out. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rachel. Brittany and Quinn gush over you a lot, and I can tell that Santana has you in high standards." - I looked wide-eyed at Santana, but she only shrugged before giving me a glare that pretty much said _'it does not get out of this house'_.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Fabray. I can clearly see where Quinn's actually beauty comes from now." - It couldn't do any harm to get in the woman good graces, right? She chuckled quietly before looking at B and Santana.

"I like this one." - Brittany and I beamed while Santana only rolled her eyes. - "Thank you, my dear. But actually it's only Ms. Fabray, and you must call me Judy." - She winked at me, and just like that I fell in complete ease.

We all turned to look at Quinn as the last note was played and it hung in the air. Suddenly her shoulders relaxed but she kept her eyes closed.

"You know, it's Rachel's first time in our house. If you were all going to watch me you could have at least offered her a seat, mom." - I was startled by Quinn's voice, a lot less soft than when she was singing. But Judy, Santana and Britt only grinned at each other.

"Sorry, sweetie. I guess we'll never get used to how, and here I will quote Rachel, 'freakishly talented' you are. So I kind of forgot my manners." - I blushed faintly but couldn't help but smile when I heard Quinn's low chuckle.

"Like Rachel Berry is one to talk abou-" - Quinn turned to us smiling, but her face fell and her eyes widened as soon as she looked at me and she actually stumbled over the piano bench and struggled to not fall. I heard Brittany giggling beside me and Judy's amused voice whispering something that sounded a lot like _'so, I'm guessing she doesn't always dresses like this...great job, B.'_, but I wasn't sure because I couldn't keep my eyes off Quinn, she looked absolutely angelical with a white headband pulling her hair back...clearly the hottest angel to ever exist with those milky bare thighs, but still.

"Oh, c'mon, cut it." - Santana scoffed sounding really annoyed. - "Yeah, Q, Rachel looks hot as fuck and I will never understand how shorty here has such long legs either, but quit gaping at her and put yourself together." - My heart did a double flip at the thought that Quinn was checking me out but she seemed to snap out of it and blushed faintly before glaring at Santana, who only scoffed again. - "And please Berry, we're all well aware of how freaking gorgeous Quinn is all the time, you should be already used to it. And yes she always chooses the skirts that make her ass look the best." - She finished with a proud smile and as Judy and Brittany laughed loudly I smiled apologetically at Quinn, who only smiled back at me.

"So I know you all, except for B who's my favourite, hate it. But as it's Rachel first night here I will take a photo of the four of you, because you're all too beautiful not to. I'll be right back." - Judy clapped excitedly as Santana and Quinn groaned, and then disappeared down the hallway.

Santana and Brittany turned to each other, and I watched as Brittany excitedly talked to the brunette, who's scowling face quickly vanished and a lovingly smiled took its place. And suddenly they were kissing slowly as Santana's hand cupped B's cheeks and the blonde's hands rested on Santana's hips. And it was disturbingly cute how in love they looked. I turned quickly when I felt Quinn by my side.

"I wish they were more like this sickening in love puppies than the horndogs they are most of the time." - Quinn looked genuinely annoyed and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked from them to me and immediately smiled. - "I guess we'll have to pass the tour through my house to your next visit."

"As beautiful as I believe your house must be, Quinn, it couldn't in no way beat learning how truly talented you are and getting to watch you play and sing like that. I have absolute no problem in rescheduling the tour." - She looked down shyly but with a clear grin. But I needed to make sure that she understood how talented I really thought she was, so I took her hand and squeezed it until she looked up at me, that grin still in place. - "What you did with that Michael Paynter song, was just...that song was already really heart-aching beautiful but you made it completely heart-breaking emotional." - Her smile widened and she now had a distinct shine in her eyes.

"You know Michael Paynter..." - She trailed off with an appreciative tilt of her head. - "I mean, thank you for your compliments, Rach. You know how much your opinion always mean to me... but we definitely need to have a conversation about pop/rock artists." - She beamed at me and I felt my heart beating twice as fast at how adorable she looked.

"You girls will definitely be the most beautiful at that party. Okay, I want Quinn and Brittany side by side in the middle and Santana by Brittany's side and Rachel by Quinn's." - Judy came talking by the end of the hallway and I couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm. We were in our places before she reached us and I felt as Quinn turned her head, which was almost in level with mine since I was in my heels and she was wearing a white converse.

"You do look absolutely beautiful, Rachel." - She whispered by my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned to look at her and our faces were so close that I barely mumbled a _'you do too'_ before Judy was calling us to put our smiles on.

That one picture turned in more two of all of us, then some of Brittany and Santana, then Judy put two annoyed Quinn and Santana to take a picture together, that ended up being one of the two of them laughing because Brittany was making faces at them from behind of Judy. I insisted that Judy took one of just the three girls and then that I took one of her with the girls, just like Brittany insisted that she wanted one with me, and like Judy insisted that she wanted one of me and Quinn. The younger Fabray smiled apologetically at me, and then only grinned sheepishly when I told her that if she smiled one of her gorgeous smiles in our picture she would make up for it already.

After a while Quinn convinced her mom that we had to go, to further prove her point Santana quickly picked up her Cheerios bag and took Britt's hand and they both walked out after kissing the woman's cheek. Quinn picked up her own bag and dropped a kiss in her mother's cheek and hugged her quickly before walking to the door and keeping it opened to me.

"Good night, Judy. It was a pleasure meeting you and I'll be waiting for you to email me the pictures." - I smiled at the woman beaming at me, and she quickly took two long steps and hugged me.

"It was my pleasure, Rachel. Take care of all my girls and make Quinn have fun tonight, please." - She whispered very quietly by my ear and I nodded, before she pulled away and winked at me, rushing both Quinn and me out of the door.

"Sorry 'bout mom, she can be a handful sometimes. Okay, all the time." - Quinn walked me to the driver's door of the jeep with a protective hand on my back.

"I think she is really awesome." - I smiled at her and she only rolled her eyes and opened the door of the jeep for me. I looked surprised at her and she smiled shyly. Who would believe Quinn Fabray would end up showing such chivalry. It was definitely a trait that looked good on her, so I quickly kissed her cheek. - "Thank you." - She closed the door and walked to the other side and entered the passenger door, handing her bag to Santana and Brittany who were already seated on the back.

"So, y'all ready to walk in and actually start that party?" - Quinn and Brittany chuckled as they nodded and I smiled as I caught Santana's eyes by the rearview-mirror and she winked at me. I was definitely ready for one more night full of surprises and of getting no know more of Quinn, and possibly Santana as well.

Cry - The Veronicas

Go - Boys Like Girls

Crave - Michael Paynter


End file.
